Pruebas de imprenta
by emiliaaa-cullen
Summary: Elena Gilbert es una joven que acaba de graduarse de su carrera de edición, ella consigue trabajo como asistente de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la editorial multinacional S&M, el trabajo de asistente conlleva que ella viva con su nuevo jefe. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el hijo mayor de su jefe se muda con ellos, un hombre atractivo y molesto que al fin se ganara su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.L Smith, Kevin Williamson y Julie Plec.

Cap. 1

El despertador sonó por tercera vez cuando, al fin la joven que se encontraba en la cama se pudo despertar, con cara de dormida y todos los pelos revueltos se levantó. Al percatarse de que se le había hecho algo tarde se levantó corriendo, bañándose, cambiándose y quedando lista en tiempo record.

Ese día, después de que se había recibido de editora, hace cinco meses, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de conseguir trabajo en una editorial, un paso más cerca de encontrar el trabajo de su sueños.

Salió de su casa escondiéndose del frió detrás de la bufanda que llevaba, debido a la baja temperatura; no solo ella, sino todo el mundo iba muy abrigada. Camino a paso rápido hasta la parada del subterráneo correspondiente que la dejaría a poca distancia del edificio al que se dirigía.

Después de unos veinte minutos la joven miró a través de sus castaños ojos el imponente edificio, no se había imaginado que el lugar fuera tan grande. Este era completamente de vidrio y tenía alrededor de unos 20 pisos y en la parte más visible de este se veía en letras enormes y azules el nombre de semejante lugar: Ediciones S&M.

Camino hasta la entrada sin dejar de mirar todo con asombro, al entrar quedó aún más asombrada el hall del lugar era extremadamente lujoso, derecho a la entrada había una enorme mesa semicircular de mármol donde dos mujeres se encargaban de atender los teléfonos y ayudar a la gente que se acercaba. A la derecha había una enorme y lujosa escalera en la que la gente subía y bajaba sumidas en su mundo, del mismo lado que esta y contra la pared del fondo había tres ascensores, que no paraban de funcionar. Del lado contrario de estos había una especie de living que era utilizado como sala de esperas, en este había tres sillones beige que combinaba con el color tostado de las paredes y el color terranova del piso.

La chica se acercó a la mesa donde las dos mujeres charlaban entre sí sin mirarse y dedicándose a tipear cada una en su computadora.

—Hola —saludo la joven tímidamente para llamar la atención de alguna de las dos recepcionistas. La que estaba más cerca de ella una joven de cabellos oscuro y unas gafas redondas movió la vista de la pantalla y le sonrió—.Tengo una cita con el señor Salvatore. Soy Elena Gilbert

—El señor la esta esperando en su oficina en el piso 20 —le explicó con paciencia, realmente esperaba que todos los empleados de ese lugar fueran así y que la persona que la entrevistara fuera igual de amable.

—Muchas gracias —respondió alejándose hacia la escalera, aunque pensó que lo mejor sería el ascensor por la cantidad de pisos. Cuando llego al piso correspondiente después de que el ascensor se detuviera en casi todos los pisos quedó sorprendida por lo distinto que era este piso, el último del edificio y el más tranquilo había algunas personas que caminaba por allí pero no tantas como en el resto del lugar. Elena camino hasta el interior del piso caminando por un largo pasillo que terminaba en unas puertas dobles de cristal.

— ¿Señorita? —dijo una joven frente a ella. Era una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, delgada y bastante alta—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —habló.

—Soy Elena Gilbert, el señor Salvatore me esta esperando —respondió, la mujer sonrió y asintió para luego anotar algo que Elena no llego a ver.

—Por aquí —le indicó mientras salía de su puesto de trabajo, la mujer se dirigió hacia la derecha por un pasillo en que Elena contó dos puertas de madera más la puerta doble que se veía al final del pasillo, por lo que había llegado a ver el otro lado del pasillo era igual. La mujer tocó la puerta doble y cuando tuvo el permiso abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza—. Elena Gilbert esta aquí —unos segundos después salió y miró a la joven que esperaba detrás de ella—. Puedes pasar —le indico mientras le daba lugar para que pasara, cuando Elena entró la joven volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

Elena miró sorprendida la habitación todo en ese lugar estaba decorado con excelente gusto y sin necesidad de exagerar se veía la elegancia de cada rincón de ese sitio, la oficina era enorme tenía unas enormes estanterías llenas de libros en la pared de la izquierda en la contraría había unos sillones negros con su correspondiente mesa ratona del mismo color oscuro que la estantería y el escritorio que estaba casi en el centro de la habitación, detrás de este había un enorme ventanal que daba a una de las calles que rodeaba el edificio el resto de las paredes se encontraban decoradas por cuadros y algunos diplomas, la única foto que se podía divisar era un portar retrato sobre el escritorio donde había dos niños sonrientes, uno con unos dulces ojos verdes y otro con brillantes y celeste ojos.

El hombre que se encontraba sentado en la silla de cuero negro detrás del escritorio la miraba atentamente, como analizándola, Elena por momento sintió un poco de incomodidad odiaba que la gente mirase despectivamente de pies a cabeza como ese hombre estaba haciendo. Era un hombre canoso de ojos verdes, pero estos a diferencia de los del niño de la fotografía eran fríos y calculadores, se notaba que a pesar de los años era un hombre atractivo. De la nada el hombre sonrió y le indico a Elena que se sentara en la silla frente a ella, la sonrisa en vez de darle tranquilidad y seguridad hizo que se sintiera mas incomoda.

—Soy Giuseppe Salvatore, uno de los socios de la editorial —se presentó, el hombre ojeaba unos papeles y la miraba a ella alternativamente—. Tienes un currículum excepcional, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué te hace merecedora de este trabajo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Siempre fui buena alumna, siempre, desde que era una niña me esforcé por ser la mejor, teniendo las mejores notas y el mejor promedio, se que hay veces que hay personas mejores, que quizás merezcan más este lugar, pero no es el caso, se que soy capaz de conseguir lo que quiera, siempre fue así. Hay mucha gente que le molesta esta actitud pero no voy a dejar de ser quien soy porque a la gente no le guste. Se que soy la persona que está buscando —el hombre que hasta ese momento la miraba con seriedad y altanería sonrió abiertamente y esta vez Elena no se sintió tan incómoda.

—Realmente me agradas —comentó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres sin duda la persona justa par este puesto —Elena sonrió sin poder creerlo—. Eres la única personas de las que vino que no demostró temor ante mí o que se atrevió a decir lo que realmente pensaba —hizo una pausa para mirarla y ver que esa chica tenía la personalidad que él tenía cuando era joven la cual le ayudó a ser lo que hoy era—. Así que bienvenida a la familia Salvatore y Mikelson. Rose te mostrará y te explicara que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Elena se paró algo desorientada, la había contratado diciendo un solo párrafo y lo mejor de todo tenía su propia oficina. Cuando había hablado con los de recursos humanos le habían explicado rápidamente en qué consistía su trabajo y cuanto le pagarían, el trabajo no era ser editora como le habría gustado pero haría algunas de esas cosas siendo las asistente del señor Salvatore dueño de una de las editoriales más reconocidas y lo mejor de todo que al ser ese hombre editor aprendería mucho y le pagaban bastante bien.

—Bienvenida —le dijo Rose desde el mostrador— el señor Salvatore me dijo que te mostrará tu oficina y lo que tendrás que hacer —la mujer comenzó a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo donde estaba la oficina de su jefe y abrió la segunda puerta, la oficina no era tan grande como la del señor Salvatore pero era muy elegante, los muebles estaban dispuestos de manera similar, a la izquierda había una estantería con algunas cosas que pensó que luego debería de revisar, junto a este había un fichero, a la derecha junto a la puerta que llevaba al baño había un sillón marrón que tenía una mesa de arrime a su lado, al fondo de la oficina detrás del escritorio de madera en el que había una computadora había una ventana balcón que daba a la calle.

— ¿Esta es mi oficina? —preguntó sorprendida, no podía creer que semejante lugar fuera para ella, sentía que iba a estallar. A su lado Rose sonreía por la felicidad que tenía la chica.

Luego de un rato Rose le explico a Elena todo lo que tenía que hacer, durante el resto de la tarde acomodo sus cosas en la oficina y luego firmó todo lo correspondiente con los de Recursos humanos y uno de los abogados de la empresa. Los horarios no eran muy cómodos pero la paga era tan buena que no le molesto, tendría que estar a disposición del su jefe las 24 horas del día, sin embargo su horario en la oficina era hasta las seis de la tarde, a menos que el señor Salvatore se quedará por más tiempo. Era casi la hora de irse cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, detrás de esta apareció Giuseppe Salvatore con su elegante traje gris.

—Elena, que haces acá todavía pensé que iba a ir a preparar tus cosas —le dijo el hombre sorprendido de verla allí, Elena lo miró sin entender nada.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó extrañada, su jefe frunció el ceño demostrando que tendría que saber de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Tus cosas Elena —respondió con un tono de voz que demostraba que lo suyo no era la paciencia—. En el contrato estaba aclarado de manera muy específica y espero que los incompetentes de los abogados te lo explicara de manera clara de que ser mi asistente consiste que vivas en la misma propiedad que yo —explicó el hombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No lo podía creer tendría que vivir con su jefe.

* * *

><p>Hola, cómo están? Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les guste, dejen reviews ;)<p>

Saludos, nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

En el momento inicial en el que le había dicho que tendría que vivir con él Elena realmente se espanto, mil y un cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, pero en realidad estaba bastante cómoda; hace seis meses que trabajaba para el Señor Salvatore, la mudanza no llevo mucho tiempo ya que tuvo a sus disposición casi toda una empresa de mudanza. El vivir con él no era tan malo como pensó, en realidad era cómodo, tenía una habitación enorme con un baño tan grande como el mismo cuarto, podía hacer lo que quería, todavía no se había tomado algunas atribuciones pero se sentía cómoda, el Señor Salvatore más haya de la idea inicial que tuvo de su persona era una persona muy divertida y a veces bastante desorientada por lo cual vivía llamando a Elena para que la ayudara con esto y con lo otro. En la casa además, de ella vivían cuatro personas más: Trevor, que era el chófer de la familia que estaba siempre a disposición de ellos, la mujer de este Penelope que trabajaba de mucama, Elisa la ama de llaves y Ernest el mayordomo. Elena en un principio se preguntó para qué tanta gente si solo era él, pero luego se dio cuenta que para que la casa siempre estuviera espléndida con el tamaño que tenía era necesaria la gente que trabaja en en muchas veces Elisa la retaba, quien la trataba como una hija, por ponerse a limpiar, cocinar o lo que fuera, diciendo que su trabajo era ayudar al señor Salvatore en su trabajo, Elena acostumbrada a hacer todo ella misma, no podía dejar de querer ayudar al personal de limpieza.

El verano había iniciado en Chicago, pero seguía sin hacer tanto calor como a ella le gustaba. Elena iba mirando por la ventana del automóvil, pensando que de todas maneras en aquella ciudad donde ella vivía la mayoría del año hacia frío, en momentos como ese extrañaba Virginia y su pequeño y caluroso pueblo Mystic falls, pero había conseguido ser aceptada en la Universidad de Chicago y no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad ya que es una de las mejores universidades del mundo, por lo que desde que terminó la secundaria vivía en Chicago alejada de su familia a la que visitaba lo que más podía.

—Elena —la llamó Giuseppe que iba junto a ella en el elegante auto en el que iban desde la casa hasta a la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa Gio? —preguntó volviendo a poner atención en él. Desde un principio él había insistido que mientras estaban ellos solos o con gente de confianza lo llamara por su nombre, que el hecho de que lo tratara de usted lo hacia sentir más viejo de lo que era; le había costado acostumbrarse pero después de un tiempo era normal. Para Giuseppe, Elena era la hija mujer que nunca tuvo y la trataba como una reina, aunque ella se negara en algunas ocasiones se sentía cómoda con esa relación que tenía, ya que por más que su tío Grayson la tratara como a su hija y le hubiera pagado una universidad tan cara no lo había sentido tan padre como lo sentía a quien era su jefe. Quizás era porque cuando su padre los abandono era muy chica y estaba enojada con la vida y había rehusado el cariño paternal que su tío Grayson hermano de su padre le había dado, cuan Johnatan los dejo ella tenía diez años y Jeremy, su hermano menor, siete años. Su madre Isobel había comenzado a trabajar mucho para poder mantenerlos y en ese momento fue que su tío se mudó con ellos y años después cuando tenía 16 se casaron, era una idea un poco retorcida, pero la acepto. Odiaba a su padre, es más, podría decir, que desde que los dejó por una mujer más joven y sin hijos dejó de considerarlo como tal.

—Te veo un poco distraída, ¿te encuentras bien? —Elena asintió distante, dejando a Giuseppe disconforme con la respuesta. Algo que siempre lo había caracterizado era reconocer los gestos de la gente y él sabía que algo le molestaba a Elena. Ante la insistente mirada del hombre Elena bufo resignada, por más de que fuera muy extrovertida le molestaba que hubiera gente que pudiera conocerla tanto, de esa manera era más débil-. Es que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi madre y me gustaría ir.

—Y ve —respondió más tranquilo de saber que no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar—. ¿Hace cuánto que no los visitas?

—Unos cuatro meses —respondió contenta por poder ir a ver a su familia

—Deja todo listo lo de esos días que te vayas para Rose y ve tranquila —le aclaró mientras llegaba al ostentoso edificio.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó dudosa.

—Obviamente —comentó haciéndola reír mientras bajaban del auto.

El trayecto a las oficinas fue silencioso, si bien todos sabían de la buena relación que tenían preferían dejarlo para ellos y las personas mas cercanas, querían evitar que la gente dijeran cosas innecesarias. Algunos al pasar miraba al Señor Salvatore con miedo y otros con sumo respeto. Era algo sumamente gracioso para Elena.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente bajaron del ascensor, saludaron a Rose y cada uno fue a su oficina. Ese día Elena estaba más atareada que nunca ya que el Señor Mikelson el otro socio se encontraba en el edificio y como venía muy pocas veces, ya que se hacía cargo de la sede de Inglaterra, ella era la encargada de comunicar e informarle todo lo que sucedía en su ausencia, siempre y cuando Guisepe estuviera haciendo algo importante, pero como siempre, en las mayorías de las mañana se encontraba en reuniones con autores o publicistas o con cualquier persona. De a poco fue delegando algunas cosas a Elena para que ella ganará experiencia y el estar un poco más libre.

El había dejado que ella tuviera la palabra final en la selección de dos textos y le había delegado la última instancia en decisión de personal, ella era luego de ambos socios y sus hijos que nunca estaban presentes la persona que mandaba entre los empleados y tenía la última palabra en elegir a los nuevos, por eso había llegado a conocer mucho a Bonnie Benet jefa de recursos humanos con quien ahora tenía una estrecha amistad.

—Elena, ¿no piensas a salir a almorzar? —le preguntó Rose que estaba juntando sus cosas para ir al comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso.

—Si ya voy, si la ves a Bonnie dile que me espere —Rose asintió y luego se fue hacia el ascensor. Se tomó unos segundos más antes de bajar, la semana entrante se iría tres días para ver a su familia y tenía que dejar todo listo. Salió de la oficina y bajó hasta al comedor no sin antes preguntarle a Giuseppe si necesitaba algo.

—Hola Bonnie —saludó a su amiga que la miró sonriente, algo que le gustaba de ella era que siempre sonreía. Bonnie era una joven de estatura promedio tirando a baja, su pelo era castaño oscuro y su piel era tostada, ella era una joven muy inteligente y estaba recibida de psicóloga, su padre también había sido el jefe de recursos humanos, por eso y por ser muy capaz ella había conseguido el puesto, ella tenía un años más que Elena pero había empezado a trabajar desde mucho antes de recibirse.

—Hola Elena, ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

—Nada, solo que la semana que viene me voy a Virginia tres días —al contar la noticia no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh, ¿Cómo podré vivir si tí? —dijo de manera drástica, exagerando los gesto.

—La verdad que no lo se —respondió Elena siguiéndole el juego luego de un rato de charla banales y de que Bonnie le contara sobre como había terminado con su novio el almuerzo terminó—. Hey Bon —la llamó mientras ambas subían a sus respectivos pisos, la aludida la miro expectante-. ¿Por qué no te vienes con migo?

—¿Qué yo vaya a Virginia? —preguntó sorprendida, Elena asintió rápidamente —. Me encataría pero no creo que pueda tomarme los días.

—Eso dejámelo a mi. Si quieres ir me avisas y hablo con Giuseppe, además eres la jefa de recursos ¿o no? —Bonnie asintió encantada con la idea.

El resto de la semana que les quedaba antes de irse dejaron todo listo para poder irse sin que su ausencia se notara tanto. El lunes a la mañana ambas amigas estaba listas para tomarse el avión en primera clase aunque se hubieran negado Giuseppe insistió en que viajaran cómodas. Todo era muy cómodo y elegante y tenían todo lo que quisiera por lo que el viaje que de por si no era muy largo fue sumamente divertido.

—Parecíamos dos niñas en una juguetearía —comentó Bonnie mientras Elena manejaba hasta su casa en auto que había alquilado.

—Es verdad —respondió Elena haciendo caras.

— ¿Y dime que hay para hacer aquí? —preguntó Bonnie viendo lo tranquila que era aquel pueblo, ella se había criado en Chicago por lo que estaba acostumbrada al bullicio.

—No hay mucho, como has de imaginar —dijo mientras paraban en la puerta de una casa blanca—. Igual, créeme, te gustara —comentó mientras bajaba del auto.

Ambas caminaron hasta la entrada y tocaron el timbre menos de un minuto después una mujer muy parecida a Elena abrió la puerta. Sin darles tiempo de saludar, la mujer abrazo a Elena dejándola sin aire y para sorpresa de Bonnie a ella también.

—Oh, Elena, no te esperaba, me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Y quien es la linda muchacha que te acompaña? —Bonnie se sonrojo sonriendo y Elena por mas que su madre la fastidiara hablando tanto sonrió feliz.

—Es Bonnie, una amiga. Trabaja con migo —luego de presentarse debidamente ambas subieron a acomodarse y ponerse mas cómodas. Ese día hacia bastante calor. Elena estaba feliz de poder estar en unos diminutos shorts y una remera de tiras. Bonnie desacostumbrada a estas temperaturas estaba que se moría del calor. Por lo que Elena disidió que podrían ir al río a nadar un poco.

Al llegar al la zona del río que se podía nadar sin problemas, aunque todo el río era bastante seguro, vieron que había bastante jóvenes nadando y tomando sol. Elena pudo reconocer algunas personas conocidas, sonriendo se acerco a un chico que estaba en la orilla del río hablando con unas jóvenes, obviamente tratando de conquistarlas sin pensarlo dos veces Elena corrió el tramo que le faltaba para alcanzarlo y saltó sobre él haciéndolo caer al agua. Bonnie un poco sorprendida se acerco casi corriendo, pero se relajo cuando vio que su amiga sentada en el agua se mataba de la risa.

—¿Qué te pasa...? —el chico de pelo castaño furioso con la persona que lo echo al agua paro en seco cuando vio a la chica que tenía a su lado riéndose de él.

—Hola Jer —lo saludo Elena tratando de dejar de reír.

—¡Elena! —exclamó el chico abrazándola y haciéndola meter la cabeza dentro del agua.

—Jeremy me vas a matar —dijo tosiendo por el agua que le había entrado por la nariz.

—Bueno, vos me cortaste el chamullo* —respondió al ver que las chicas hablaban con otro.

—Ella es Bonnie, una amiga —dijo Elena de la nada a su hermano señalando a su amiga que se encontraba parada junto a ellos—. El es mi hermano Jeremy —agregó para completar la presentación. En ese momento para los dos se detuvo el mundo. Bonnie creyó que Jeremy era el chico mas lindo que había conocido, pero trato de ignorarlo, pensando que estaba sensible porque se había peleado con su novio. En cambio él que había tenido cien mil "novias" vio en esa chica cosas que en otras no.

Esa tarde la pasaron los tres bromeando y cada tanto se unía algún amigo de Jeremy que saludaba a Elena y otros que se presentaban. Cuando se estaban por ir, sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos y Elena automáticamente reconoció el olor de la persona que estaba detrás suyo.

—¡Matt! —exclamó mientras se daba vuelta y lo abrazaba. Matt y Elena habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y a veces él la visitaba. En algunas ocasiones Matt había dicho que sentía cosas por ella, pero siempre se terminaba dando cuenta que solo la quería como una amiga o eso era lo que le decía a ella; en realidad todos sabía que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elena.

—¡Te extrañe Lena! —le gritó en el oído.

—Yo también —le respondió de la misma manera, los dos estuvieron un rato abrazado hasta que Jeremy carraspeo para hacerse notar—. ¡Jeremy! —exclamó Elena para regañar a su hermano que siempre la molestaba con Matt por mas que ella toda su adolescencia salió con el mejor amigo de este. Pensar en él le hizo tener un escalofrío, todavía seguía queriendo a Tyler, pero nunca lo admitiría y además el ahora estaba con Hayley, quien había sido su mejor amiga—. Matt, ella es Bonnie una amiga de Chicago, Bonnie el es Matt.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando un rato mas y quedaron en verse en el Grill a la noche.

—Pensé que no había nada para hacer —bromeó Bonnie.

—Te dije que te gustaría —respondió Elena haciéndola reír.

Después de estar un rato con su madre y saludar a Grayson los tres se cambiaron y se fueron al Grill, era Lunes por la noche por lo cual estaba bastante vacío, Matt estaba detrás de la barra en su puesto de trabajo y los tres se sentaron a beber en la misma para poder charlar con él. Fue después de un rato que Elena sintió la mirada de alguien en su espalda, no fue muy difícil encontrar a la persona que la miraba, al instante en que se dio vuelta lo vio, sentado con sus amigos estaba él, después de años de no verse y esquivarlo se volvían a ver y el mundo le tembló.

—Vamos Elena —le susurró su hermano, sabiendo porque de la nada su hermana se había puesto pálida.

—No, estoy bien —si podía superar esta noche sabría que podría superarlo a él. Tyler Lokwood, había sido su primer novio y su primera vez, era al hombre que más había amado en el mundo y cada vez que se relacionaba con un hombre que pudiera ser algo más que un amigo lo echaba a perder porque no podía dejar de compararlo con él, por mas que él había sido un hijo de perra con ella. Siempre la había engañado y la peor de todas las veces fue cuando la engaño con su mejor amiga, quien era como su hermana, pero de todas maneras él le había enseñado mucho y siempre la había acompañado. Pero si le daban la oportunidad de volver con él no lo haría o eso creía.

—Elena, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

—Nada, solo es que mi ex esta por allí y desde que yo me fui no volvimos a hablar —explicó como si no fuera nada. Bonnie asintió, con la mirada barrió el lugar y dio con un chico que miraba fijamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¿Es uno de cabello marrón bastante corto? —preguntó, Elena asintió en respuesta y Matt y Jeremy comenzaron a reír.

—Elena no lo difames así —ella a escuchar las palabras de su amigo comenzó a reír. Bonnie tardo en caer y cuando se dio cuenta se puso colorada.

—Hablaba del pelo —aclaró poniéndose más colorada. Elena pensaba que Bonnie era muy inocente para su seguridad en algunas ocasiones.

—Lo saben, créeme —respondió mirándolos—. Son unos degenerados.

Entre risas y bromas se les olvido la presencia de Tyler, pero por insistencia de sus amigos el se acerco a ella, realmente había querido a Elena, no sabía por qué le había hecho lo que le hizo, pero ahora estaba con Hyley y era feliz con ella. Al sentir su presencia Elena se volteó, esperando que él dijera algo, pero se quedo callado mirándola. Otra característica de él pensó Elena, ser un cobarde.

Después de un minuto de esperar a que diga algo Elena le sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta para darle la espalda y seguir con sus amigos y su hermano, unos segundos después sintió como el se marchaba, sonrió orgullosa de si misma, había podido superar a Tyler.

Los dos días restantes se quedaron durante la tarde en la casa para compartir tiempo con Isobel y a la noche iban al Grill con Matt. El Jueves a la mañana las chicas estaba llegando de vuelta al aeropuerto de Chicago. Ese viaje sirvió para fortalecer la amistad y dejar a los fantasma del pasado donde corresponden, en el pasado. Elena había notado que Bonnie estaba mejor por lo de su ex novio y que habían tenido buen trato con su hermano, eso le hizo sonreír fantaseando en que su hermano y su amiga fueran novio y entonces ambos serían felices y los tendría a los dos cerca. Le habría gustado ver a Meredith pero ella trabajaba en Sudamérica hace algunos años, se hablaban bastante seguido, pero ir al Grill sin ella no era lo mismo.

El tiempo seguía pasando, el invierno había vuelto. Elena y Bonnie continuaban siendo grandes amigas y la relación padre-hija con Giuseppe era mas notoria, y Elena creía que eso se debía porque casi no veía a sus hijos.

—Elena —dijo Giuseppe a través del intercomunicador—. ¿Puede venir un momento?

—Ya voy —respondió casi al instante, segundos después estaba recorriendo el corto trayecto de una oficina a otra—. Gio, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Hoy viene uno de mis hijos de Italia, necesito que vayas a buscarlo —le pidió, Elena frunció el ceño estaba contenta de que al fin conocería a alguno de los hijos de Gio, pero no entendía porque no iba él, si ella tranquilamente podría encargarse de las cosas por el tiempo que tardara en ir a buscarlo.

—Gio, espero no te ofendas, pero ¿por qué no vas vos? —preguntó un poco insegura, casi no hablaban de sus hijos, por lo que creía que pisaba un terreno no muy firme.

—Por que es Damon —y eso fue suficiente para que ella entendiera.

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.<p>

En el próximo aparecerá Damon y comenzará la relación con Elena ¿Cómo será?

Nos leemos pronto, saludos. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Al día siguiente Elena se tuvo que levantar más temprano que de costumbre, tomó su propio auto, que tenía para manejarse por su propia cuenta desde que se había mudado a Chicago y comenzó su camino hasta el aeropuerto. Iba escuchando Red Hot Chili Peppers y pensando en lo que sabía de Damon, el hijo mayor de Gio, ella era muy analítica, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces, por lo cual siempre analizaba todos los datos antes de ver que hacía. Sabía que Damon era bastante problemático, pero que junto a su hermano era el responsable a cargo de la sede de la editorial en Italia, el país del que los Salvatore provenían. Este tenía cierto resentimiento a su padre porque lo había enviado a una escuela pupilo cuando su madre murió en el parto de Stefan, con quien solo de grande se había a empezado a llevar bien. Odiaba a su padre porque se había vuelto a casar, mas de una vez y ahora justamente estaba furioso porque lo hacia abandonar su vida para que aprendiera a manejar la sede americana de la empresa.

Llego al aeropuerto justo cuando estaban anunciando que el viaje de Italia llegaba, corrió hasta la puerta indica, no quería que Damon pensara que su padre se había olvidado de él.

Tenía una leve idea de como lucia había visto fotos de cuando se recibió de la secundaría, vagamente podría reconocerlo, se golpeó mentalmente por no hacer un cartel con su nombre, eso solucionaría todo.

Cuando la gente empezó a salir, buscaba con la mirada a alguien que se pareciera al chico de la foto, a la pasada pudo ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro que aunque lo había visto solo un segundo pudo ver que era muy atractivo, decidió que no pasaría nada si se tomaba unos segundos para mirarlo detenidamente y ahí fue que vio sus ojos, era del celeste más profundo que existía, era como mirar al mar igual a los de aquel niño del escritorio de Giuseppe, pero a diferencia de los ojos del niño estos eran fríos y duros, llenos de amargura.

Elena se acerco con cuidado al chico que caminaba despreocupadamente destilando sensualidad, derritiendo a su paso a cada mujer que se cruzaba, que se detenían y se volteaban para verlo, susurrando entre ellas lo hermoso que era aquel hombre preguntándose si era un modelo. Elena rodeo los ojos, tenía que admitir que el hombre era hermoso, quizás uno de los hombres más lindos del mundo pero tampoco para dejar de hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo para mirarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había dejado de caminar para mirarlo y por eso tuvo que apretar el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Damon —susurró ella agitada por el andar rápido, necesitaba urgente alguna actividad física, pensó que había hablado muy bajo para que la escuchara pero fue suficiente para que el chico se diera vuelta clavara su mirada en ella. Levanto un ceja y ella se acerco a él, al verlo de cerca se quedo sin palabras, realmente estaba muy bueno, más de lo que había creído.

—Si alguna vez estuve contigo y no te llame permíteme decir que eh sido un tonto de perderme la oportunidad de estar otra vez con semejante belleza —mientras decía todo eso había tomado la mano de Elena y ahora depositaba un beso en ella.

—Pero, ¿Qué carajo? —dijo Elena cuando pudo reaccionar sacando su mano de las suya. El chico levanto la vista para mirarla sin entender—. Solo vine a buscarte, para llevarte a casa. Soy la asistente de Giuseppe —la mirada del chico se volvió dura y sombría al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

—Ya veo, como siempre no tiene tiempo para sus hijos —ese comentario hizo que Elena se enfureciera.

—Mira tu padre esta muy feliz por conseguir de que vengas y me pidió que viniera porque esperaba este tipo de reacciones de vos —Damon la miró sin cambiar el gesto pero por dentro estaba sorprendido porque se enfrentara a él de esa manera, por lo general la gente solía darle la razón a todo lo que decía.

—No se por que lo defiendes tanto. Como si te importara —Elena lo miró severamente— Apenas si lo conoces, no puedes entender que tu comentario esta muy lejos de la realidad.

—Mira, hace diez meses que soy la asistente de tu padre y se las suficientes cosas como para defender lo— siseo enojada, realmente entendía por que Gio la había mandado a ella, seguramente habría sido todo un show si él iba a buscarlo.

—La verdad que has pasado mas tiempo con mi padre que yo —rió pudo notar mucho dolor en ese comentario pero decidió ignorarlo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Si no te importa tengo que llevarte a algún lado para después ir a trabajar —sin esperar respuesta Elena comenzó a caminar, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando sintió que Damon se paraba detrás de ella.

Esa chica le gustaba, pensaba él, si era tan fogosa en la cama como era fuera de ella se iba a divertir y mucho, la verdad que estaba empezando a creer que no era tan malo que su padre lo mandara a llamar.

—Come ti chiami bella? (¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?) —preguntó con voz seductora. Elena se rió en vos baja, si que era todo un Don Juan—. Che è ciò che ti fa tanto ridere? (¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?)

—Il tuo (De ti) —Damon la miró sorprendido—. C'è qualcosa di sbagliato che parla italiano? (¿Tiene algo de malo que hable italiano?). ´m certamente Elena (Por sierto soy Elena) —al decir eso último se dio vuelta y le dio la mano, Damon sonriendo de lado se la aceptó iba a ser mas divertido de lo que pensaba.

El resto del trayecto al auto fueron callados, Elena iba pensando que era predecible que algo malo iba a tener, era probablemente uno de los hombres mas lindos y sexys que había conocido, tenía dinero pero era un perfecto idiota y arruinaba toda la idea de hombre perfecto y a su vez Damon analizaba a Elena, tenía buen cuerpo, no era una modelo pero tenía de todo, unos pechos llamativos y un trasero que te invitaba a tocarlo, una pronunciada cintura que le daba a su cuerpo una figura exquisita y par ser mujer era bastante alta. De cara también era muy hermosa, tenía un redondos y enormes ojos marrones, una nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos y rosados que prometían ser dulce y deliciosos. Su lacio y largo cabello castaño iba atado en una coleta alta dejando descubierto todo su perfecto rostro.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó al notar la atenta mirada de él, este en respuesta le hizo una sonrisa de lado, que ella había declarado como el gesto mas sexy del mundo.

—Solo estaba viendo lo bella que eras —Elena lo miró enarcando una de sus perfectas segas y continuo su camino hasta el auto—. ¿Este es tu auto? —preguntó cuando la chica se detuvo junto a un Dodge changer negro.

—Si, él es mi bebe —comentó mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

—¿Qué modelo es? —preguntó con verdadero interés.

—70 —respondió al fin sacando las llaves. Damon tenía los ojos iluminados. Elena sonrió—. ¿Te gustan los autos?

—Me encantan, yo tengo un Camaro 67, ¿puedo manejar lo? —preguntó ilusionado, esa chica era cada vez mas perfecta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a Chicago? —preguntó y Damon se quedo pensando uno segundos.

—Cuando mi padre se volvió a casar, tenía eso de 17 años —respondió sin saber porque quería saber eso.

—Ni drogada —respondió entrando al auto—. Quizás si algún día te lo mereces y te re acostumbres a la ciudad te lo preste para dar una vuelta —Damon sonrió satisfecho, era la primera conversación civilizada que compartían, ni que hubieran tenidos tantas pensó. Esta chica realmente era especial.

En el auto el silencio no era tan incomodo, Elena prendió el reproductor de música y el CD que venía escuchando comenzó a sonar, era _Blood sugar sex magik_ de los Red Hot Chili Perppers, la canción que sonaba era su favorita del CD "if you have to ask". Miró de reojo y vio como Damon golpeaba sus piernas con sus dedos como si tocara una batería y sin poder evitarlo empezó a mirarlo analíticamente, era perfecto, por lo menos de apariencia. Su rostro era como el de un dios, se notaba que tenía sangre italiana, quijada marcada cubierta por una sombra que se empezaba a formar, su boca era totalmente apetecible, era grande y con cada gesto que hacia con ella la volvía loca, su nariz ancha y desperfecta, era a la vez tan perfecta que completaba su hermosa virilidad y sus ojos, por dios, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos la desarmaba, eran los ojos más profundo y mas misteriosos que había visto en su vida. Era un hombre hermoso y sexy no lo podía negar, ni lo haría, pero por el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había de mostrado ser un idiota.

Un rato después de manejar Elena al fin se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, Damon se bajo y la siguió a paso tranquilo, ella saco unas llaves y abrió, eso le sorprendió un poco, pero como era la asistente de su padre no carecía para nada de sentido que tuviera llave de la casa. La casa seguía tal cual a como estaba la última vez en la que había estados hace trece años atrás. Subió la escalera atrás de Elena que le indico la entrada de su cuarto, el mismo que siempre había utilizado. Al entrar sintió un poco de nostalgia, al igual que el resto de la casa se mantenía igual, solo había sido limpiado, pero después todo estaba como el lo había dejado.

—¿Quieres que te espere o prefieres ir más tarde a la empresa? —preguntó Elena sacándolo de su ensoñación. Este se dio vuelta y la miró—. O quizás quieras esperar a tu padre aquí y descansar del viaje —agregó insegura, realmente no sabía que esperar de él.

—Si no te molesta esperarme, prefiero ir ahora a la empresa —respondió secamente, realmente no quería ir pero en algún momento lo tendría que hacer y prefería hacerlo lo mas rápido posible y que todo lo que le puede llegar a pasar sucediera a la misma vez.

—De acuerdo estaré en mi cuarto, que es dos puertas mas allá —le explicó señalando por el mismo pasillo a la izquierda. El asintió mientras continuaba agarrando la ropa que se pondría para darse una ducha entonces fue cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho. Salió de su habitación casi con desesperación, frente a la puerta de ella golpeo con fuerza y sin esperar invitación abrió, ella estaba descalza, recostada sobre la cama leyendo lo que parecía unas pruebas de imprenta. Cuando lo vio entrar se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Se puede saber porque mierda entras así en mi cuarto? —preguntó mientras apoyaba las cosas en la cama y se paraba para caminar unos pasos hasta él, a su tiempo él al volver escuchar que ella recalcaba el echo de que esa era su habitación lo hizo volver a enfurecer, miró a su alrededor y vio que al parecer si era su habitación y no solo de paso, era como si ella viviera en la casa.

—Tu vives aquí —afirmó, ella lo miró alzando la ceja—. ¿Es así? ¿Si o no? —exclamó haciéndola pegar un salto por el susto.

—¿Por qué mierda me estas gritando? —indicó enojada, no iba a aceptar eso—. Por si no te diste cuenta, si vivo aquí.

—Oh, ya veo debes ser la nueva puta de mi padre —comentó totalmente enojado, en dos enormes pasos Elena se acercó a él quedando cara a cara.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —interpeló, estaba furiosa, las manos le sudaban y sentía el calor por todo su cuerpo.

—Que eres la nueva puta de mi... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque Elena le cruzó la cara de una cachetada, si algo que ella tenía era mano pesada eso era por tener un hermano y la mayoría de amigos hombres. La mano de ella había quedado marcada en rojo vivo en la cara de Damon. Sin esperar más nada, Elena tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación maldiciendo y así estuvo todo el camino hasta la oficina. Realmente no lo podía creer, era más idiota de lo que lo creía capaz. Paso junto a todo el mundo sin saludar, realmente lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su oficina y no hablar con nadie.

—Elena —`mierda´ pensó cuando escuchó la vos de Giuseppe que la llama, sin hablar camino hasta él y lo miró tratando de disimular un poco su enojo, pero era tal que se le hacia casi imposible—. Te iba a preguntar si Damon ya llego, pero por lo que veo es obvio que sí y que ya hizo una de las suyas —Elena solo se quedó mirándolo contando números infinitos para calmarse—. Ven entremos y me cuentas.

Al estar los dos solos Elena empezó a despotricar contra Damon sin importarle que con quien estaba hablando era su padre, realmente estaba muy enojada y no se podía contener, no sabía en que momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta gruesas lagrimas de enojo e impotencia recorrían su mejilla, Giuseppe se acerco a ella y le dio su pañuelo y le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla, nunca la había visto así, pero era de esperar su hijo mayor hace enojar hasta la persona mas tranquila del mundo, y no era que Elena fuera muy tranquila. De la nada la puerta de su despacho se abrió y vio que detrás de ella aparecía su hijo. Quedo sorprendido, ya era todo un hombre y estaba muy parecido a su madre, a la única mujer que amo y amaría en toda su vida.

—Ah pero miren no mas, que me vengo a encontrar —exclamó, desde atrás de él apareció Rose desesperada que pedía perdón con la mirada. Elena respiro profundamente y lo miró.

—Hijo —hablo Giuseppe para cortar a Elena que sabía que empezaría a pelear con Damon y para que Rose se quedara tranquila y así fue cuando escucho esa palabra largo todo el aire contenido y lentamente volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

—Padre —dijo conteniendo el enojo, más haya de todo todavía le quedaba algo de respetó hacia su padre y verlo después de tantos años realmente lo dejo estupefacto.

—Quiero pedirte primero que nada que te disculpes con Elena, has echo una acusación muy seria sin si quiera conocerla —le ordenó, cuando Damon intento replicar su padre levanto su mano haciendo que se callara—. Y Elena quiero que le pidas perdón por la cachetada, por mas merecida que pudiera tenerla —Elena lo miró a él y después a Damon, que efectivamente todavía tenía su mano marcada en la mejilla.

—Lo siento -dijo Elena sin replicar, sabía que se había pasado, pero no se arrepentía, quizás el golpe le acomodaba las ideas—. Siento haberte golpeado pero fue un impulso producido por el enojo que provocaste con la acusación que realizaste contra mi persona —Damon rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, no pensaba pedir perdón estaba seguro que era verdad— Dios ¿Cuantos años tienes? —exclamó frustrada. Damon la miró, en ese momento estaba pensando en que enojada era más linda y sexy que de lo que era tranquila y de que fuera tan respondona le encantaba— Puedes de una puta vez decir algo, si no quieres no me pidas perdón, pero por lo menos hace algo por la humanidad y piensa dos segundos en lo incoherente que suena la idiotez que dijiste —sus comentarios lo hacían enojar, pero por otro lado lo hacían reír, era bastante ingeniosa.

—No es ninguna incoherencia, sabes cuantas mujeres así hay, que por figurar en algún lado o por dinero se acuestan con hombres que podrían ser sus padres —respondió Damon explicando que lo que el pensaba era totalmente factible.

—Okey no soy una de esas, definitivamente Giuseppe podría ser mi padre y por si no te diste cuenta no me interesa el puto dinero, viste el auto que tengo y nada de lo que tengo puesto es de alguna marca cara, si no me crees puedes revisar todo mi placar y ver que contadas cosas de las que tengo son de marcas caras y si, no voy a negarlo eh sido nombrada en algunas cosas pero si lo lees atentamente nadie fue tan idiota de pensar en lo que pensaste vos —al terminar de hablar largo un sonoro suspiró—. Ahora si me permites, voy a hacer mi trabajo —sin ni siquiera mirarlo paso a su lado y camino hasta su oficina pegando un portazo al entrar.

Giuseppe estaba mirando por la ventana con un vaso en la mano esperando que solucionaran las cosas por si solos, estaba seguro que Elena intentaría razonar y que si no lo lograría se iría dejándolo con cualquier cosas que le quisiera decir y estaba seguro de que Damon se iba a arrepentir de ser un cabeza dura como siempre.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar Giuseppe—, con Elena tenemos una excelente relación es más la considero como una hija, probablemente te moleste pero es así, siempre quise una hija mujer y siempre imagine que sería como ella, en algunos aspectos me hace acordar a mi cuando era joven y en otras a tu madres, es de ese tipo de mujer fuertes que no les importa nada y defienden sus ideales.

—Hablas como si fuera la mujer perfecta —comentó Damon un poco mas relajado.

—Quizás algún día llegue a ser la mujer perfecta de algún hombre que llegue a merecerla y ese hombre sera el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, como yo fui al encontrar la mujer perfecta para mi —para Damon fuera de todo lo que pensara de su padre, algo que siempre pudo rescatar era que su padre era un hombre muy sabio, no como él que era mas explosivo, mas como su madre—. Hay días en los que me preguntó como sería si ella siguiera aquí junto a nosotros —comentó dándose vuelta y mirando a su hijo, con ese comentario a Damon se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Pienso que tal vez no me hubiera permitido dejar que esta familia se separara tanto y no hubiera permitido que hiciera que me hijo me odiara.

—Yo no te odio —comentó en un susurro. Su padre levanto la vista para mirarlo pero siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo —Damon vio como las lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de su padre y segundos después desaparecían—. A veces la vida nos da situaciones para que armemos nuestro destino, no las desperdicies hijo, no hagas lo mismo que hice yo —después de decir eso su padre se retiro de la oficina dejándolo solo en medio del enorme lugar, sabía que su padre se refería a que él por el trabajo había dejado a la familia de lado en muchas ocasiones y es por eso también que sentía ese algo contra su padre. Se dio vuelta y camino hasta el que parecía que era el despacho de Elena y golpeo suavemente la puerta, cuando sintió la voz de Elena que decía adelante, abrió la puerta y se asomo con cuidado, Elena lo miraba desde el escritorio en el que se había puesto a trabajar para dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido.

—Elena, yo quería pedirte perdón —dijo realmente apenado—. Tenía problemas con mi padre y te metí en el medio, en realidad creo que me molestaba más la idea de que fueras una especie de hija para el que de que lo vivieras, es que siento que el no fue un buen padre con migo y para todos es el gran hombre, lo siento no tengo porque atosigarte con mis problemas, ademas de seguro creas que mi padres es el mejor hombre del mundo.

—Te entiendo, créeme —respondió dulcemente—, mi padre nos abandono cuando yo tenía diez años por una mujer mas joven y el resto de la gente pensaba que el se había ido porque decían que mi madre era una mala esposa y nosotros unos malos hijos, el jamas podría abandonarnos, oh no, era John Gilbert el presidente del concejo, el que se preocupa por todos, por todos menos de su familia —Damon entendió que Elena sentía de una manera algo de lo que el sentía, la miró a los ojos y la tristeza que vio en ellos lo dejo mudo, la chisma que desde un inicio le gustaba de ella había quedado escondida por las lagrimas que buscaban salir—. Las disculpas han sido aceptadas, gracias.

Damon asintió pensativo y se marcho de nuevo a la casa para desenmarañar el nudo que tenía en su cabeza en esos momentos en principal instancia entender porque le ponía tan mal que Elena sufriera como si realmente la conociera y porque internamente se prometía de que no dejaría que esos ojos de vean tristes como esa vez nunca más.

* * *

><p>Bueno eh aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.<p>

Saludos, nos leemos :)


	4. Chapter 4

cap. 4

Ese día Elena casi no salió de su despacho, no podía pensar en otra cosa que de lo que había sucedido, no sabía porque pero Damon le había dado confianza y le había contado uno de sus mayores penas, una que pocas personas sabían. Desde que había entendido algunas cosas, decidió no hablar del tema y por lo tanto se guardaba todo lo que sentía respecto a eso. Cuando sabía que el último empleado se había ido, levantó sus cosas y a paso lento y tranquilo comenzó a dirigirse hasta el ascensor, no quería cruzarse a nadie. No sabía si Trevor estaría esperándola, pero realmente no le importaba, se iría caminando o en cualquier cosa, ese día había sido muy fuerte y quería atrasar la llegada a su casa, quería evitar cruzarse lo a él y a Gio quien terminaría haciéndole un interrogatorio.

Al llegar a la calle el corazón se le detuvo, apoyado sobre el capo del BMW de Giuseppe aguardaba Damon con lo brazos cruzados mirando hacia la calle, Elena pensó en que si caminaba silenciosamente podría irse por la calle del costado sin que la viera, hizo dos paso pero el ruido de sus tacones la delato, Damon volteó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa de lado. Elena sin más remedio camino hasta el auto quedando a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

—Mi padre iba a enviar a Trevor a buscarte —comenzó a decir—, pero le dije que vendría yo, se asusto un poco —comento frunciendo los labios, Elena sonrió ante el comentario, cualquiera dudaría de un acto de bondad como este luego de la discusión de la tarde.

—Tú padre es un inconsciente por dejarte manejar un auto luego de tantos años sin estar en la ciudad —dijo en tono de broma, pero creyendo realmente en eso.

—¿Cómo te pensas que llegué hoy a la mañana? —preguntó encogiéndose los hombros y restando le importancia, en un ataque de caballerosidad que sorprendió a Elena le abrió la puerta del copiloto—. Comprueba por vos misma que me manejo bien en la ciudad. Elena con duda se subió al auto y mientras el daba la vuelta para subirse se abrochaba el cinturón. Damon condujo de regreso a su casa manejando a bastante velocidad por lo que Elena cada tanto le largaba algún insulto o lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Eres un peligro —exclamó histérica mientras bajaba del auto dando un portazo.

—Vas a hacer la puerta giratoria —respondió caminando con tranquilidad detrás de ella, esta se detuvo y lo miró por dos segundos demostrando todo el odio que podía sentir. Como había sido ese idiota el mismo con el que se había abierto de tal manera esa mañana—. Vamos no fue tan terrible, por lo menos llegaste sana y salva.

Elena lo ignoro subió la escalera directamente para ir a su cuarto, los dos se comportaban como niños pequeños y eso le molestaba, pero él lo disfrutaba, a él le gustaba ese juego. Quizás lo mejor sería seguir le el juego y la forma de borrarle esa sexy sonrisa del rostro sería haciéndolo perder en su propio juego.

—Esto es guerra —pensó en voz alta mientras se preparaba para darse una ducha.

El resto de los días eran iguales, se cruzaban en el desayuno y comenzaban las peleas y los comentarios filosos de parte de ambos, Damon todavía no se había incorporado a la empresa pero esa semana empezaría; llevaba tres semanas viviendo en Chicago y esas tres semanas se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a la joven castaña que vivía dos habitaciones de la suya, realmente eso le complicaba la vida, Elena era jodidamente sexy y algunas veces la había visto en ropa interior o en pijamas muy provocativos y eso, lo único que producía es que tuviera que vivir bajo el agua fría para no tentarse de entrar al cuarto de ella y hacerle todas las cosas que se imaginaba. No la aguantaba, ella era muy lista y siempre tenía alguna que otra respuesta a sus comentarios para hacerlo enojar, pero no podía negar que le parecía la chica mas hermosa y sexy del mundo.

Elena salió de su cuarto y bajo hasta la cocina para desayunar, allí estaba Giuseppe leyendo el diario y tomando café al sentir sus paso levanto la cabeza y le sonrió, ella se sirvió un café y se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

—Elena, se que no debería pedirte esto pero no puedo pedirse lo a nadie más —comenzó a hablar mientras apoyaba el periódico en la mesa, Elena que se preparaba una tostada dejo la labor y lo miró—. Como sabes hoy se nos une Damon —comenzó a explicar—, y necesitamos que alguien este atrás de él ayudándolo con su labor y controlando que no haga ninguna de las suya.

Quería morir, le estaba pidiendo que trabaje con Damon, que clase de estupido juego era este, se detuvo unos segundos y miró al hombre que esta frente a ella, lo tenía como un hombre muy sabio y se pregunto si estaba divagando por la edad o si realmente era todo a propósito.

—Como guste Giuseppe —dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar ni decir nada de más. Giuseppe la miraba analíticamente con seriedad, pero por dentro se reía de las caras de la joven castaña.

Después de desayunar ambos estaban listos para ir a trabajar, pero Damon no había aparecido, ni había indicios de que lo hiciera. Una cosa que siempre había odiado Elena era la inmpuntualidad, ese día se había sitado a todos los jefes de área para que conocieran a Damon, el nuevo "jefe" y este ni se molestaba en aparecer. Comenzó a caminar hasta la escalera bajo la atenta mirada de Giuseppe, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Damon abrió sin golpear, camino hasta la cama y allí estaba Damon jodidamente sexy sin remera dejando ver una espectacular espalda, estaba boca a abajo con la cabeza hacia un lado mostrando lo profundamente dormido que estaba, si fuera tan tranquilo siempre, pensó Elena.

Lo sacudió levemente por los hombre llamándolo pero nada, cansada tomo la parte de abajo del colchón y haciendo un poco de fuerza tiro hacia arriba haciendo que Damon calleraá al piso. Este se paro de golpe furioso por la brusquedad que fue levantado.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Cómo me vas a despertar así? —gritó con enojo mirando a una Elena que no paraba de reír por la situación.

—Tenemos que ir a trabajar y vamos a llegar tarde si no te apu...ras —fue en el momento en Elena estaba explicando sus razones cando se dio cuenta de que Damon no llevaba absolutamente nada de ropa. Automáticamente levanto la vista a la cara de Damon que enarcaba una ceja de forma provocadora. Elena estaba totalmente roja, pensando que era imposible que se sonrojara aún más pero el calor seguía subiendo cada vez que sus ojos se movían por si solos y bajaban un poco la mirada—. Creo... que... lo mejor... es que —balbuceaba nerviosa, Damon por su parte ampliaba cada vez más su sonrisa orgullo de producir esa reacción frente a Elena, pero si ella era tan fácil de seducir y se rendía tan fácil frente a él se perdería la gracia del juego. Elena por su parte quería salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, algo tendría que hacer si quería conservar un poco de dignidad— ¿Te puedes vestir de una puta vez? —exclamó frustrada, que inteligente se dijo irónicamente a ella misma.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada mirando el espectáculo? —se jacto Damon sin dejar de mirar cada reacción de la chica.

—¿Qué te da vergüenza? —se burló de él buscando la manera de no quedar tan idiota. Damon sonrió y sin ningún pudor comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación en todo su esplendor.

—En 15 minutos estaré listo, puedes espérame abajo o donde quieras o quizás quieras acompañarme —la retó ya con algunas cosas en la mano parado frente a la puerta del baño, Elena que estaba para de brazos cruzados aún al lado de la cama le sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente quedando a centímetros de él.

—No se vos, pero yo con quince minutos no hago nada —le susurró de tal manera que provoco que Damon pasara saliva pesadamente. Le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, recién cuando ella salió fue que él largo todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones. Definitivamente necesitaría una ducha de agua fría.

Cuando los tres llegaron al edificio, subieron hasta el penúltimo piso donde estaban las salas de reuniones y entraron a una en la cual ya había un grupo de gente, entre ellos estaban los distintos jefes de área y aquellas personas que creyeron que sería necesario que conocieran a Damon.

Ninguno de los tres se sentó, Giuseppe se coloco en la cabecera de la mesa, mirando a todos los presente, Damon y Elena estaban uno de cada lado.

—Buenos días a todos —comenzó Giuseppe—. Se preguntaran para que los eh citado y quien es el joven que me acompaña —mientras hablaba hacía gestos con las manos, Elena miraba estos gestos atenta, del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al joven que tenía a su lado había visto en muchas ocasiones hacer lo mismo—. Bueno, la reunión es para informales que mi hijo Damon a partir de hoy trabajara con nosotros, si bien Elena estrará para ayudarlo y guiarlo hasta que se acostumbre a la nueva modalidad de trabajo espero que todos lo ayuden y lo acompañen en este trayecto —al finalizar se dio vuelta y miró a su hijo—, ¿Quieres decir algo?

—Hola a todos —comenzó a decir mientras hacia unos pasos hacia adelante, todos sonrieron por el marcado acento italiano, aquellos que conocían a Giuseppe hace mucho tiempo pudieron reconocer en ese acento el mismo tono de voz que este tenía cuando era joven. Si bien hace muchos años que vivía en américa el acento italiano aún se infiltraba en sus palabras cuando hablaba, pero Damon no podía ocultarlo de ninguna manera—. Como ya saben soy Damon Salvatore y es un honor conocerlos a todos, pasado el tiempo me tomare el tiempo necesario para poder conocerlos con más profundidad —mientras él hablaba Elena rodeaba los ojos, era increíble que cada cosa que ese hombre dijera tuviera un doble sentido, aunque hubiera pasado por desapercibido si no le hubiera guiñado el ojo a Jules, directora de marketing, una mujer de unos treinta y pico bastante bella, rubia, ojos claros, buen cuerpo.

Damon dijo un par de cosas mas y termino deseándoles un buen día, invitándolos a seguir trabajando, cuando todo eso termino lElena cual era su oficina, era la que estaba junto a la suya, no tenía mucha diferencia, solo que era más impersonal, ya que no tenía decorado alguno.

—Cualquier cosa estoy en la oficina de al lado —le dijo Elena mientras entraban a la oficina, Damon solo estaba riendo por la reacción de la recepcionista del piso de su padre.

—¿En todos los pisos hay recepcionista? —preguntó intrigado, aunque la idea de tener más mujeres para mirar le gustaba le parecía innecesario.

—No, solo este —respondió mirándolo—. ¿Algo más?

—Que mal humor —exclamó acercándose a ella— ¿Siempre tienes esta cara en el trabajo?, porque en casa ya se que si.

Elena levanto la ceja y sin molestarse en responder se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para irse a su oficina.

Trabajar con Damon era diez veces más difícil que vivir con él, era una persona imposible de tratar, se comportaba como un niño la mitad del tiempo, aunque tenía que admitir que era bueno en lo que hacía; desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la editorial Damon junto a Elena se encargaba de las relaciones con los autores, otras empresas y todo lo que fuera relaciones con el exterior de la misma. Siempre se llevaban mal y estaban constantemente en un ida y vuelta de insultos y provocaciones, pero en todas las situaciones llegaban, después de una enroscada discusión a decidir lo mejor y mientras trabajan, más haya de todo formaban un buen equipo. Lo malo era que Damon coqueteaba a toda mujer que se pasara frente a él y a estas le gustaba, en tres meses de que llevaba trabajando en la empresa había estado haciéndose el lindo con todas las mujeres de la empresa y Elena no sabía ni quería saber nunca con cuantas se había acostado.

* * *

><p>—Yo creo que lo hace para demostrar que es seguro y en realidad no es ni la mitad de lo seguro que intenta mostrar —comentó Bonnie mientras comían en el comedor del primer piso.<p>

—Sea por lo que sea que lo haga, es un idiota —respondió Elena frustrada.

—Yo creo que es sexy —dijo Rose sonriente, desde que Damon trabaja con ellos, esta había estado loca por él babeándose constantemente.

—No niego que lo sea, pero estas con él 24 horas seguidas y en lo único que piensas es en matarlo —comentó recordando cuantas veces había pensado en ahorcarlo.

—Igual por lo que veo su relación a mejorado —dijo Bonnie pinchando su ensalada—. El primer día que empezó a trabajar parecía que se iban a matar todo el tiempo, ahora hay momentos en que se llevan bien.

—Es verdad, hasta los eh visto bromear —agregó Rose señalándola acusadoramente.

—Quizás si, trabajamos y vivimos juntos, tenemos que tener momentos de paz —se defendió Elena, tratando de hacerles creer que era indiferente a esa situación.

—Yo creo que van a terminar juntos —dijo Bonnie de la nada después de unos minutos de silencio, con el comentario Elena empezó a toser ahogada por un pedazo de tomate.

—Yo creo que estas loca —respondió cuando se pudo recuperar.

—Preferiría que termine con migo —dijo Rose pensando en lo que sería Damon en la cama—, pero hacen linda pareja.

—¿Quien hace linda pareja? —preguntó una voz masculina desde atrás de Elena haciendo que esta se volviera a ahogar con la comida— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado, esta asintió como pudo.

—Solo pensábamos que Elena hace muy buena pareja con Harper de administración —dijo Bonnie sonriente, Elena respiro mas relajada al escuchar que su amiga había usado un nombre cualquiera, en vez de decirle de lo que realmente estaban hablando.

—Harper es un idiota —comentó Damon mirando a las tres jóvenes, Bonnie sonrió orgullosa y Elena la miró extrañada, que era lo que le pasaba a esa chica, de repente a la mesa se acerco Harper sonriente como todo los días.

—Hola chicas, Elena —saludó con una sonrisa especial haciendo que Damon carraspeara para llamar su atención—. Oh! Señor Salvatore buen día —saludo nervioso, Rose y Bonnie trataban de contener la risa, en cambio Elena lo miraba como si tuviera ganas de matarlo, el pobre chico era un buen compañero y Damon estaba por hacer que se desmallara del susto.

—Señor Salvatore —habló Elena levantándose, Damon la miró haciendo un gesto inentendible, por un lado odiaba que no le dijera Damon, le gustaba como se oía su nombre desde los labios de ella, pero por otro lado que le dijera Señor Salvatore con ese tono le hacia pensar en muchas cosas sucias-. ¿Qué necesita?

—ah, eso, necesito que subamos y arreglemos algo del contrato del señor Jordan —dijo deseando decir palabras totalmente distintas, pero sabía que nunca se las podría decir, a menos que ella diera el primer paso. Ambos salieron del comedor a la par en completo silencio— Sabes para mí no hacen buena pareja con Harper —comentó sin poder contenerse, ese comentario de Bonnie y después ver como el le sonría realmente le molestaba, con ese pensamiento quedo en blanco, que mierda le pasaba.

Miró a Elena y se dio cuenta que le atraía mucho físicamente y desde que había empezado a llevarse mejor y ella deseaba entre ver algunos detalles de como era realmente, estaba empezando a desear mas que una noche de sexo con ella.

—Yo creo que es un chico muy agradable, quizás alguno de estos días acepte comer con él —respondió pensando en que si bien no lo veía como para tener una relación amorosa creía que podía llegar a ser amigos. Damon bufó sonoramente y sin responder siguió caminando.

Ambos estaban en el despacho de él discutiendo sobre una modificación de un contrato sobre los derechos de autor de un nuevo y prometedor escritor cuando sintieron voces en el pasillo, ambos pudieron reconocer la voz de Giuseppe, pero las otras dos voces no le sonaron, por lo menos a Elena, la enorme sonrisa de Damon dio a entender que sabía quienes eran. Los dos salieron al pasillo y se encontraron con Giuseppe y dos personas más, un hombre alto, con una espalda bastante amplia, cabello castaño claro y unos enormes ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Giuseppe, en seguida Elena recordó al niño de ojos verdes de la foto del escritorio de Giuseppe, Stefan, pero quien era la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, Elena no tenía ni idea, la chica era rubia, tenía ojos marrones, pómulos marcados, nariz pequeña y respingada y su boca era pequeña, pero sus labios eran carnosos. La chica era delgada y con muy buen cuerpo y vestía muy a la moda.

—Hermanito —exclamó Damon haciéndola salir de su ensoñación. Los dos chicos se dieron un abrazó y luego Damon se acerco a la chica que los miraba sonriente—. Sciocco (Tonta) —la chica hizo un gesto con la boca y largo una carcajada

—Tentativi di man (Intento de hombre) —respondió para después abrazarse a Damon que sonreía feliz, era una de las pocas veces que lo veía tan feliz.

—Elena —la llamó Giuseppe—. El es mi hijo Stefan —este se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Es un piacere el conoscerti —dijo con dificultad, a diferencia de su hermano le costaba más manejar el español, el tenía mas manejo en otros idiomas.

—Il piacer è mio (el placer es mío) —Stefan le sonrió sinceramente, la joven que tanto le había hablado su padre y hermano era realmente agradable.

—Alexia lei è la mia ragazza (ella es Alexia, mi novia) —dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura para acercarla.

—Puedes llamarme Lexi —dijo mientras le daba un beso por mejilla. Elena le sorprendió que la chica casi no tenía acento italiano a diferencia de los Salvatore.

Mientras que los dos hijos charlaban con su padre Elena invitó a Lexi a pasar a su oficina a tomar un café.

—Me sorprende que no tengas casi acento —dijo para romper el hielo.

—Es que yo no soy italiana, yo soy irlandesa —y así fue como se empezaba a formar una amistad, ese día Elena trabajo junto a la compañía de Lexi, ella le contó que era modelo y que había conocido a Stefan cuando hizo una cesión de fotos en el jardín de su casa, que era una de las casas más grandes de Italia, que ese día ella lo invito a tomar algo y desde ese momento no se separaron, ella casi siempre esta en Italia con él, pero que cada tanto viaja, a desfiles o cosas así y el siempre que puede la acompaña. Le contó que en un inicio la relación con Damon no era muy buena, pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigos y se terminaron queriéndose como si fueran hermanos.

Stefan y Lexi se quedaron durante una semana y Elena se llevo muy bien con los dos. Con Lexi habían combinado desde un principio aunque no tuvieran tantas cosas que ver, pero habían empezado a formar una amistad. Con Stefan le había costado un poco más ya que era bastante retraído y le costaba bastante no hablar en italiano, pero también lograron llevarse bien. Elena estaba recostada en su cama sin poder dormir por los recuerdos de una de las noches en las que los cuatros salieron.

Flash back

Era miércoles por la noche desde hace rato que habían llegado de trabajar cuando Lexi irrumpió en la habitación de Elena con un vestido rosa viejo a media pierna y unos zapatos de taco alto negros. Elena a diferencia de ella estaba descalza con una remera de tiras blanca y unas calsas cortas negras.

—Vamos cámbiate, nos tienes que llevar a conocer algún lugar divertido de aquí —exclamó Lexi, en un principió Elena se negó, pero ante la constante insistencia de la joven rubia se dejo convencer. Se puso una remera negra con un dibujo en blanco y con un escote bastante generoso, un jean azul ajustado y unos zapatos de punta redonda negros, arriba se puso un grueso tapado negro que llegaba casi a la rodilla.

Ambas bajaron y en la entrada se encontraron con los dos hermanos que estaban vestidos bastantes parecidos, ambos con jean oscuros, Stefan tenía una camisa azul marino y Damon una remera con botones negra, ambos se pusieron camperas de cuero y salieron los cuatro juntos. Decidieron que Trevor los llevara, para poder los cuatro tomar lo que quisieran libremente. Elena le dijo a Trevo que los llevara a El cuervo, era un bar tranquilo, en el que se podía comer y beber y había mesas para jugar al pool y por lo que sabía algo que a Damon le gustaba era jugar al pool, beber y mirar chicas, no justamente en ese orden.

Cuando llegaron Damon miró a Elena y le sonrió, ese gesto tan natural hizo que le temblaran las piernas, últimamente él estaba siendo más amable con ella y eso le gustaba de una manera que le preocupaba y lo que más le hacía pensar era que, con mínimos gestos el alma se le iba a los pies.

Los cuatro ocuparon una mesa que estaba contra la pared y junto a una de las mesas de pool, no muy lejos estaba la barra. La música que sonaba era entretenida, Damon sonriendo pensaba que hasta ahora todas las canciones que habían pasado pertenecían a bandas que a Elena le gustaban, era obvio que ese debía ser su bar favorito y ahora el suyo. Otra vez había pasado, sus propios pensamientos lo dejaban sin palabras, esa relación de peleas y comentarios filosos llevo a que terminaran sintiendo cosas por Elena que le daban miedo.

—Yo juego con Stef —exclamó Lexi colgándose del brazo de su novio.

—Eso es injusto —bufo Elena en respuesta.

—Ey, no es tan malo jugar con migo, soy bueno en esto —dijo Damon alardeando.

—Apostemos algo —ofreció Lexi.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elena, esto no le estaba gustando. Lexi encogió los hombros.

—Que la pareja ganadora le diga a la pareja perdedora lo que tiene que hacer —afirmó Stefan. Definitivamente eso no le estaba gustando.

El partido iba bien, hasta ese momento estaban empatando ambos equipo tenía dos bolas que meter, Elena solo había metido una y con ayuda de Damon quien había tomado el taco por detrás de ella y le explico como era el movimiento correcto. La situación había sido muy intimo y le había gustado, cuando la bola 15 entro lo abrazo eufórica, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido se puso toda colorada, ademas para sumarle a eso lo había atrapado mirándole el trasero o el escote.

Quedaba solo la bola ocho, tenía que tirar Elena y después Stefan, estaba nerviosa, sabía que le iba a errar y que Stefan iba a embocar y le daba terror lo que Lexi pudiera llegar a pedirles, todo lo que tenía de buena lo tenía de bromista. Damon se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla, pero provocó el efecto contrario. Se agacho y puso el taco sobre sus manos apuntando a la bola blanca, cuando esta golpeo a la bola negra cuatro pares de ojos la siguieron con la mirada, viendo como revotaba contra uno de los hoyos y salía para el lado opuesto.

—Esta bien no te preocupes —le dijo Damon casi en el odio, mientras Stefan tiraba y embocaba la bola—. ¿Qué tan malo puede llegar a ser? —preguntó en broma sabiendo que su cuñada podía llegar a ser de lo peor. Miró a Elena y esta tenía los ojos cerrados esperando la sentencia.

—Lo que queremos —comenzó Stefan después de debatirlo con su novia.

—Es que se besen —continuó Lexi sonriente Elena abrió los ojos de golpe—, en la boca.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza.<p>

Saludos Emi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Elena volvió a la realidad cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó, seguía alucinando con el beso que se habían dado esa noche y luego de casi una semana no podía sacarse de la mente como Damon la había tomado de la cintura y con suavidad rosos sus labios para después delinear le los labios con su lengua esperando a que ella abriera la boca y respondiera el beso y así fue. Por más que intentaran fingir que ese beso no había sido nada ambos sintieron que este no solo era por la apuesta, si no algo que tenían pendiente hace meses.

—Adelante —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero de todas maneras la puerta se abrió. Desilucionada le sonrió a Giuseppe que la miraba con cariño. Realmente esperaba que fuera Damon, que desde ese día casi no le hablaba.

—Elena podrías ir a mis despacho tengo que hablar con ustedes —Giuseppe habló desde la puerta sin entrar y cuando Elena asintió se marcho dejándola confundida, a que se refería con: "ustedes", ¿quienes eran ustedes? Con esas preguntas se levanto de la cama y camino en pantuflas hasta el despacho de Giuseppe.

Cuando entró el hombre que la había llamado estaba parado contra la ventana y su hijo, aquel que le quitaba el sueño estaba sentado en el sofá blanco, el hombre la miró y le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a Damon, camino lentamente hasta él que no la miró en ningún momento. Los dos estaban expectantes de los que Giuseppe podría decirles.

—Se que no se llevan del todo bien —comenzó sin mirarlos—, pero necesito que ambos me hagan un favor —los dos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde aquel beso—. Como sabrán ustedes una de sus obligaciones dentro de la empresa es relacionarse con todo aquello que sea ajeno a la organización —ambos asintieron dándole a entender que estaban de acuerdo—. Por lo tanto quiero que ambos vayan a una fiesta muy importante que se hace todos los años, en la que se hacen donaciones y en la que están presentes personas muy importantes de este campo. Tanto como ustedes dos estará Stefan y quizás alguno de los Mikelson, este año es en Francia.

Los dos se quedaron callados esperando que hablara el otro, a Elena lo único que se le ocurría era preguntar porque y largarse a llorar, pero no sabía si de felicidad o tristeza. Damon se paro de golpe llamando la atención de las dos personas que estaban en la habitación.

—De acuerdo, si no queda otra —ese comentario hizo que a Elena se le partiera el corazón por lo que se paro y salió del cuarto tratando que no se le notaran las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Lo admitía, pensó mientras estaba recostada contra la puerta de su habitación llorando como una idiota, le gustaba Damon y mucho y el echo de que el la ignorara y de que estuviera con cuanta mujer se cruzara le dolía. Por lo que se prometió a si misma no enamorarse de Damon y pasar por lo mismo que paso con Tyler.

—Elena —dijo Giuseppe desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Dejamé pasar por favor —otra vez estaba desilusionada, Damon tendría que estar pidiéndole perdón, no estar su padre golpeando la puerta. Era patética. —No le prestes atención a Damon, a veces es un niño —Elena quiso reír, pero la mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa aparentaba cualquier otra cosa. Giuseppe sabía perfectamente porque su hijo se comportaba de esa manera aunque no se lo dijera, le gustaba Elena y le daba miedo todo aquello que se había negado a sentir desde siempre.

—Esta bien, no te hagas problemas —dijo sonriendo le de la mejor manera que pudo—. Cuéntame como es lo del viaje y la fiesta —le ordenó.

—Es una fiesta muy importante que se hace todos los años —comenzó dándoles su lugar— En ella como les dije hay gente muy importante y quiero que vayan y convenzan a algunos en invertir en nosotros o de que traigan a autores importantes a la editorial y también como editorial tan grande que somos debemos figurar y donar algo. Se irán mañana y estarán allí tres días.

El resto de ese día Elena se dedico a armar su equipaje, se llevaba algunas cosas cómodas y algunas mas arregladas y un vestido que tenía que podía llegar a ser acorde a la fiesta a la que iban, trato de mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa y no en pensar en que tendría que viajar con Damon al otro lado del océano.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Giuseppe acompañaba a los dos jóvenes al aeropuerto, en el auto no se dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez, solo se dedicaron a escuchar las indicaciones que les estaban dando para el viaje y la fiesta. Ambos pensaban que no era necesario que viajar juntos, ambos hablaban francés y sabrían manejarse bien en aquel lugar, Elena creía que ella fuera era totalmente innecesario, pero no podía negar que la idea de conocer Francia le encantaba y quizás no le vendría mal un viaje para despegarse, tendría tres días enteros para hacer lo que ella quisiera podía pasarlo bien aunque Damon estuviese allí.

No mucho después de llegar al aeropuerto pudieron abordar el avión, Giuseppe los saludo feliz y con un suerte antes de perderles de vista, ambos caminaron hasta sus lugares en completo silencio. Giuseppe había comprado dos pasajes en primera clase y estos estaban un al lado del otro.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Damon amablemente. Elena sosteniendo su equipaje sobre la cabeza lo miró. Sin esperar respuesta tomo la valija de mano de la chica y la coloco en el porta equipajes.

—Gracias —respondió con sinceridad, el chico en respuesta le dio una sonrisa de lado y se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía. A veces llegaba a pensar de que se hombre era bipolar. Negando con la cabeza Elena se sentó a su lado y lo miró de reojo.

—Bienvenidos señores y señoras, soy el Capitán Stevens, en minutos partiremos rumbo a París, Francia, abróchense sus cinturones y manténgase en sus asientos hasta nuevo aviso, muchas gracias y buen viaje —la voz en off indicó que el vuelo comenzaría, Elena se removía incomoda y Damon la miraba tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vuelas? —preguntó manteniendo la amabilidad. Elena negó mirándolo.

—Es la primera vez que salgo del país y estoy en un viaje tan largo —Damon asintió demostrando que comprendía.

—Probablemente te vas a poner muy cargosa —Elena lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ya extrañaba al Damon molesto—. Digo, como eres tan inquieta, es como si tuvieras un hormiguero en el culo —ambos comenzaron a reír por el comentario, quizás no fuera tan malo viajar juntos pensó Elena, siempre y cuando se siga comportando así.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas bien todo lo de esta fiesta? —insistió la joven mirándolo Damon se acomodó en su lugar y la miró.

—Esta fiesta la organiza Galen Vaughn, es un tipo de mi edad que era hijo único y heredo todos los negocios de su padre —empezó pensando en que ese tipo si era bastante pedante.

—Suena a que es un idiota —comentó Elena haciendo reír a Damon.

—Es que lo es —ambos volvieron a reír—. Pero desde hace muchos años, desde antes que su padre muriera hacer cuatro años, esta fiesta se hacia una vez al año, juntando donaciones para distintas organizaciones.

—Estoy a favor de eso —dijo Elena y Damon la miró expectante—. Hay gente que tiene tanto y otros que tienen tan poco. Es mas creo que hay familias con lo que ganó una generación pueden vivir dos generaciones más sin trabajar, o quizás inclusive más —Damon asintió pensativo, era verdad lo que ella decía— Pero es tan de egolatra de esperar estas organizaciones para donar algo, es solo para llamar la atención, mira yo no tengo tanto dinero como ellos, pero una vez a la semana siempre que puedo voy a un orfanato y cada mes les llevo o comida o ropa, o lo que sea —realmente estaba sorprendido Elena era tan humana, ella sonreía recordando, perdida en su mente— No te das una idea lo que es ver sonreír a esos niños cuando me ven llegar o la alegría que les da tener un simple lápiz o cualquier cosa que les des, el mundo es tan injusto.

—Es verdad lo que dices, toda esa gente gasta dinero en esa fiesta y en donar, solo para hacerse ver y nosotros para ganar clientes —comentó, Elena sonrió, la verdad que no le gustaba la gente de clase muy alta porque siempre se creían los mejores, pero tendría que soportarlo, era su trabajo y además tendría la suerte de estar junto a él. `Basta Elena´ se dijo a si misma `dijiste que no te enamorarías de él´.

Había pasado la mitad del viaje y Elena se había parado algo de quince veces exasperando a Damon, al que molestaba para pasar cada vez que se levantaba. Ahora ella se encontraba sentada junto a él moviéndose inquieta, anunciando con esos movimientos que en cualquier momento se levantaría de nuevo.

—¿Por que no me cuentas algo? —le pidió Damon para entretenerla y que de esa manera se quedara quieta.

—No se que puedo llegar a contarte que te interese —respondió haciendo un gesto con los hombros.

—Que tal si hacemos las 20 preguntas —Elena largo una carcajada— ¿Qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No es un poco infantil? —respondió haciéndole una pregunta, ahora era él quien se encogía de hombros para demostrar que no le importaba—. De acuerdo, tu empiezas —accedió Elena enderezándose para poder mirarlo mejor.

—Mmm, a ver —comenzó Damon pensativo pensando con que pregunta empezar—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—El verde —respondió rápidamente— ¿El tuyo?

—El azul —dijo en un susurro, había pensado en decir el marrón que desde que se había dado cuenta del hermoso marrón que eran sus ojos se había vuelto en su color favorito—. Comida favorita.

—Cualquier pasta con salsa boloñesa —respondió pensando en unos ricos ravioles con salsa—. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Te iría bien en Italia —comentó pensando que en la zona en la que el vivía abundaba los Espaguetis con salsa —A mi me gusta mucho la Pizza, de cualquier tipo —tanto hablar de comida les había dado hambre por lo que Damon les pidió a las azafatas que les trajeran algo de comer— ¿Cuál es tu fruta o cosa dulce favorita?

—No te rías, pero me gusta la banana con chocolate —Damon sonrió de lado, no era nada de porque reírse, pero para la mente podrida de ella sí, pensó Damon

— ¿Por qué tendría que reírme de eso? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

— ¡Ay, ya! no te hagas el santo —respondió avergonzada —¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Amo las peras —respondió haciendo gestos graciosos, él la miro reírse y pensó que quizás podría aprovechar con preguntas más enroscadas— ¿Cuál fue la situación más vergonzosa que viviste? —dijo ahora, Elena lo miró y se quedo pensando un poco.

—La verdad no soy muy vergonzosa, creo que lo peor fue esa vez que toda la familia de mi ex nos encontró en una situación poco decorosa —Elena rió al recordar la situación —Tyler y yo estábamos totalmente desnudos teniendo relaciones sexuales sobre la mesada de la cocina cuando sus padres y abuelos entraron a la casa y nos vieron, fue la verdad muy vergonzoso —dijo recordando con una sonrisa esa situación, más haya de que ya no pensara tanto en él, mucho tiempo habían sido felices y tenía muy bellos recuerdos de ellos—. ¿Y vos?

—Igual, no tengo inhibiciones en lo más mínimo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Elena lo miró frunciendo los labios esperando que dijera algo vergonzoso.

—Oh vamos, alguna vez en tu vida tuviste que haber pasado vergüenza —le reprochó a joven moviendo las manos exageradamente.

—Una vez —comenzó a contar resignado, nunca se lo había contado a nadie porque sabía que quedaría como un idiota, pero por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ella— Tenía algo así como 15 años y había una chica que era mas grande que yo y era hermosa, desde que estaba en la escuela siempre había estado loco por ella y cuando, después de unos meses de revolotear le me dijo que si y cuando se dio la oportunidad no pude y se me rió el resto del año.

— ¿No pudiste porque no tubo reacción? —preguntó Elena señalando para abajo, el en respuesta asintió.

—No te rías de mi —le dijo mirando a un costado.

—No tengo porque Damon, es normal que pueda pasar eso y en sima si era chico —dijo consolándolo, el la miró sorprendido Jane se había burlado mucho de él, hasta que empezó a acostarse con todas las amigas de ella, para demostrarle que no era una nena como ella le decía.

—Sigamos —dijo para disimular cuan importante era para el esa situación— ¿Cómo esta conformada tu familia? —al escuchar esa pregunta cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Damon lo noto pero guardo silencio.

—Mi madre se llama Miranda, mi hermano se llama Jeremy y mi tío que es el esposo de mi madre que me crió como una hija se llama Grayson —dijo con tristeza, Damon la miró sorprendido golpeándose mentalmente, recordando que el día que la conoció ella le dijo que su padre la había abandonado.

—Lo siento Elena —dijo realmente apenado pero al mirarla a los ojos no vio la misma tristeza que hace segundos atrás.

—Esta bien Damon, ya ni me importa, tuve una familia que me quiso y me cuido, no lo necesito —Damon la miró con pena, se notaba un terrible odio hacia su padre, si bien el no siempre tubo la mejor relación con Giuseppe, nunca dejaría de quererlo.

—Como de seguro conoces como se conformaba mi familia, te puedo contar como se fundo la empresa, que es casi la familia —empezó a Damon para cambiar el tema, Elena le sonrió esperando saber como era que exactamente se había fundado la empresa- Cuando mi padre tenía nuestra edad aproximadamente se recibió de editor, y viajo a Inglaterra a hacer un posgrado y allí conoció a Mikel Mikellson, desde ese día se hicieron muy amigos y juntos decidieron cumplir un sueño que compartían: tener una editorial. Ambos viajaron a Estados Unidos y con todos sus ahorros alquilaron un local y comenzaron a trabajar en la editorial. Al principio no era lo que ellos había soñado toda su vida, pero dos años después, cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a Europa un hombre les pidió que editara su libro y que tenía la idea de escribir una saga sobre un personaje que rondaba en su mente. Sin nada que perder aceptaron y fue cuando la editorial empezó a crecer.

—¿Quien era ese hombre? —preguntó intrigada.

—El libro que editaron fue Domingo negro y... —Damon intentaba hacerse el misterioso pero olvido el fanatismo por la lectura que su acompañante tenía.

— ¡Noooo! —exclamó emocionada—. ¿Editaron el primer libro de Thomas Harris? —Damon asintió sonriente, le causaba la emoción que tenía la chica por ese suceso—. ¿Giuseppe y Mikel lo conocen?

—Si son muy amigos, cada tanto nos visita —contó Damon. El restó del viaje Elena atosigo al chico contándole que haría si alguna vez lo llegaba a conocer olvidándose del juego por un buen rato—. ¿Es tu autor favorito? —preguntó riendo, esa pregunta en esa situación era bastante obvia.

—No —contesto firme—. En realidad es mi autor contemporáneo favorito, pero el mejor de todos y que jamas sera superado es Edgard Allan Poe —termino nombrando al autor con orgullo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, la imaginaba más leyendo novelas románticas-. Es mi autor favorito también —los dos quedaron sorprendidos por la coincidencia.

— ¿Cuál es tu banda o cantan favorito? —preguntó Elena recordando el juego en el que estaban antes de desviarse hablando de Harris.

—Le vibrazioni —Elena largo un suspiro al oírlo hablar italiano hace mucho que no lo hacia y su hermoso acento estaba desapareciendo, Damon la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin entender a que venía eso—. ¿La tuya?

—Linkin Park —respondió volviendo en si—. ¿Y has tenido alguna relación? —preguntó escarbando más hondo. Damon se tensó en el asiento y negó sin mirar a Elena—. Vamos, me vas a decir que vos nunca tuviste una novia.

—Ya estoy cansado de jugar a esto, voy a dormir un rato —respondió esquivando la pregunta.

—Lo entiendo, no me quieres contar esta bien, pensé que podríamos ser amigos —responde mirando como el chico se acomodaba para dormir.

—No Elena, no entiendes, no hay nadie y nunca va a ver nadie y nunca vamos a ser amigo, vos solo sos la "empleada" de mi padre —respondió molesto, pensar en ella no le gustaba nada, solo una vez había estado cerca de enamorarse y le basto para toda la vida. Ella había sido una mujer muy cruel que lo único que quería de él era su dinero y el prestigio de su familia. Elena se quedo en silencio, sentía pena por Damon el buscaba estar solo, pero en el proceso la heria y realmente no lo entendía, la besaba, la ignoraba, la trataba bien y después esto.

El resto del viaje los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, el pensando en los recuerdos que le trajo Elena y ella pensando en lo que el le había dicho, el no se quería enamorar, y por dentro seguía pensando que ella tenía alguna relación con su padre. Al llegar a París alquilaron un auto en el aeropuerto y se dirigieron al hotel en el que se encontrarían con Stefan y Lexi. Al verlo Elena quedo con la boca abierta, el hotel era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad, L´hotel du collectionneur. Era muy grande y elegante, en la recepción se podía notar aún más el lugar estaba decorado con distintas estatuas y con algunos sillones que actuaban de sala de espera, del techo tenía pinturas de ángeles y cosas como esas, mientras que colgaban unas enormes arañas repletas de luces que iluminaban el lugar, ambos caminaron hasta el mostrador de madera y mármol donde una chica sonriente atendía a la gente.

—Bonjour messieurs, que je peux vous ardier? (Buen día señores, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?) —preguntó educadamente la recepcionista.

—Bonjour —responden los dos a unisono.

—Nous avons réservé le nom de Damon Salvatore (Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Damon Salvatore) —dijo Damon, pronunciando cada palabra perfectamente.

—Droite, deux suites ambrassadeur (Correcto, dos suite ambrassador) —dijo la joven mientras miraba la computadora—. Connaître les avantages de la suite? (¿Conocen las ventajas de la suite?) —preguntó la chica mirándolos. Damon asintió antes de que Elena pudiera decir algo, decidió quedarse callada—. Quoi que ce soit encore une brochure dans la chambre et des questions peut appeler la réception (Cualquier cosa tienen folletos en las habitaciones que lo indican y cualquier preguntan pueden llamar a recepción).

—Oui, merci (si, gracias) —respondió Elena ya con ganas de subir a conocer la habitación harta de ver como la joven hacia caras a Damon tratando de verse sexy, pero aparentemente Damon le gustaba porque no paraba de sonreirle.

—Très agréable, 406 chambres pour Miss et 407 pour Monsieur —indicó mientras les daba las respectivas tarjetas de los cuartos. Un botón los ayudo con el equipaje mientras subían por uno de los ascensores.

Al llegar al piso indicado cada uno entro a su cuarto ayudados por un joven con el equipaje, Elena se reía mentalmente porque Damon al ver su valija le preguntó si llevaba un muerto y si recordaba que se iban tres días. Cuando termino de entrar al cuarto y después de agradecer al chico y darle una propina se dio cuenta de como era la habitación en la que estaba. Lo primero que vio fue una mesa de comedor negra con dos sillas a juego, mas a tras pudo ver una sala de estar con lo que parecía unos mullidos sillones, al final de la sala había un enorme televisor de pantalla plana, a un lado tenía una ventana balcón que daba al patio del hotel, el balcón ocupaba el largo de la habitación y tenía una mesa con dos sillas, tomó el bolso y camino hasta el cuarto donde había una enorme cama de King donde podían dormir tres personas cómodas, al igual que en la sala, frente a la cama había un televisor de pantalla plana y las paredes estaban decoradas por algunos cuadros que hacían juego con el color de la pared y de las cortinas. Pero lo mejor de todo era el baño al final de este pudo ver una enorme bañera, de un lado tenía una ducha y del otro estaba la bachea de manos en un mostrador donde había todo tipo de productos de higiene personal, no podía creer que estuviera en ese lugar.

Lo primero que hizo fue ordenar la ropa en el placar empotrado que estaba en el cuarto y después se dio un baño de inversión en la bañera mientras leía el folleto que habían dejado, este indicaba las cosas que incluía la habitación y ademas tenía un mapa turístico, había algunos lugares que tenía pensado ir en la corta estancia que tendría en la ciudad. Era cerca del mediodía cuando comenzó a vestirse para ir a almorzar, para después estar toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad.

Cuando salió del cuarto lo hacia a la misma vez Damon quien se quedo mirando a la chica que vestía un jean apretado un remera negra y unos zapatos de taco que estilizaban su figura. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos aún no se acostumbraba a su belleza.

— ¿Vas a comer? —le preguntó Elena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Si, a eso me dirigía —respondió desorientado.

—¿Podemos comer juntos? —preguntó la joven castaña con un poco de miedo de que le dijera que no. Damon no respondió, solo se enocogió de hombros indicando con ese gesto que le daba igual. Bajaron juntos el ascensor sin dirigirse la palabra y la comida fue más o menos igual.

—Tenía pensado salir a conocer un poco la ciudad —comentó Elena mientras comían el postre, pensando que si hubiera comido sola habría sido lo mismo, rogaba porque Stefan y Lexi llegaran pronto.

— ¿Y? —respondió concentrado en su ensalada de frutas.

—Pensé que quizás podrías acompañarme —dijo mirándolo fijamente, el chico levanta la cabeza de golpe para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Pensaste mal —siseó mientras se levantaba de la mesa bruscamente y la dejaba sola en ella. Elena se quedó de piedra aguantando las ganas de llorar, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba, porque la trataba así, cuando mejor se estaban llevando.

Para no hacer un papelón se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la salida del hotel, guiándose con el mapa fue recorriendo algunos lugares que siempre había querido conocer, entre ellos al arco del triunfo y al museo Louvre, cerca de las nueve de la tarde decidió regresar al hotel dejando la torre Eiffel para el día siguiente.

Cuando regreso subió a su cuarto deseando de todo corazón no cruzarse a Damon, no soportaría soportarlo otra vez con ese humor, se quedo todo el resto del día en la habitación inclusive pidió que le subieran la comida al mismo. Mientras al lado Damon hacia lo mismo que ella para no cruzársela, pero el en cambio estaba acompañado por la recepcionista que los había atendido al llegar.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.

Era el segundo día en el que estaban en Francia, Elena aprovecho y durmió hasta después de la hora de comer y al levantarse se puso la biquini bajo un vestido blanco y se fue al Spa. Quería relajarse y descansar ese era su plan del día, pero sus planes se fueron a la basura cuando al entrar a la zona del Spa donde estaban los jacuzzis estaba Damon sacándose la bata, iba a irse del lugar, pero justo el voltio y la vio, no quedaría como una cobarde frente a él.

Camino con paso seguro hasta los sillones, al llegar se saco el vestido y con delicadesa lo dejo sobre uno de ellos, sin mirar al joven que estaba junto a ella camino hasta el jacuzzi y se metió, largando un suspiro de placer cuando su cuerpo toco el agua caliente, mientras tanto Damon se había quedado estático mirándola, cuando se saco el vestido y la vio con tan poca ropa tuvo que contener el aire, pero cuando largo ese suspiro al entrar al agua en lo único que pudo pensar era en sacarle la biquini y hacerla suya. En ese momento se sintió como un mocoso, excitado por una hermosa mujer que en vez de buscar la forma de conseguir como conquistarla la trataba mal, pero no era por lo único que era así con ella, estaba sintiendo cosas que no quería volver a sentir y menos hacia ella, quien vivía en su misma casa y su padre la quería como la hija que nunca tuvo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome? —preguntó Elena un poco incomoda sabiendo que desde que había entrado él no había dejado de mirarla. El a escucharla reacciono y vio que ella estaba recostada contra el borde con los ojos cerrados aparentando tranquilidad, pero pudo notar en su voz que estaba incomoda con su presencia y sin saber porque su cuerpo lo guió hasta el agua junto a ella. Cuando sintió el agua moverse abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendida al verlo metido en el jacuzzi con una postura similar a la que ella tenía.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada mirándome? —repitió las palabras que ella había dicho, Elena se puso colorada pero no dejo de mirarlo era demasiado hermoso y cuando estaba relajado lo era mas.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —preguntó aunque se había dicho así misma que no le hablaría si no era sumamente necesario, pero era más fuerte que ella, el silencio la estaba matando.

—Me divertí a mi manera —respondió sonriendo de lado, Elena bajo la cabeza arrepentida de haber preguntado, sabía que eso significaba que había estado con alguna mujer—. ¿Y vos? —estaba sorprendida de que él preguntara, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que el le había dicho, no quería enamorarse de él, no quería volver a sufrir.

—Como te dije en el almuerzo, recorrí un poco la ciudad. Me divertí a mi manera —contestó sin dejar de mirarlo, el seguía en la misma posición desde que se había sentado allí.

—Que manera aburrida de divertirte —comentó—. Quizás tendrías que dejar que te enseñe a divertirte —al escuchar eso Elena abrió los ojos como platos y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su lugar. Damon abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido.

—Eres un idiota —fue todo lo que dijo Elena antes de salir del jacuzzi tomar sus cosas y volver a su cuarto. Damon se quedó sentado sin saber como reaccionar. Se levanto para ir a buscarla pero cuando entro al pasillo de los cuartos la vio hablar con su hermano y su cuñada que al verlo sonrieron.

—Hola Damon —saludó Lexi cuando llego a su lado.

— ¿Estaban los dos en el Spa? —preguntó Stefan cuando vio que los dos estaban en traje de baño y mojados.

—Eso intentamos —respondió Elena haciendo reír a los recién llegados.

El resto de la tarde los Elena, Stefan y Lexi pasearon por la ciudad dejando a Damon, que supuestamente, tenía cosas que hacer, pero en realidad no tenía que hacer nada, estuvo casi toda la tarde en el Spa y en su habitación mirando películas, pero quería que ella pensara que estaba con alguien, quería alejarla, no quería que se enamore de él y por sobre todas las cosas no quería enamorarse de ella.

A la hora de cenar se encontraron los cuatro en las mesa del patio para comer, la charla era mas que nada entre Lexi y Elena hablando de cosas que habían visto durante la tarde.

—Las tiendas tenían ropa muy hermosa —comentó Elena hablando de una de las avenidas donde están los negocios de las marcas más conocidas.

—Insisto tendrías que haberte probado algo —comentó Stefan metiéndose en la charla.

— ¿Para qué?, si no lo iba a poder comprar —respondió—. Ya tengo vestido para mañana en la noche además.

— ¿Qué vestido? —preguntó Damon de la nada, Elena lo miró con ganas de no responderle pero prefería disimular y aparentar que se estaban llevando bien, aunque en realidad nunca se habían llevado peor, el grana problema era la inestabilidad de Damon

—Uno negro que tenía que nunca use —contestó sin dar mucha explicación.

—Eso quiere decir que no tienes un vestido apropiado para mañana —respondió sin dejar de mirarla—. Mañana te llevare a comprar uno.

—Pero no tengo... —comenzó a decir pero él no la dejo.

—Yo te lo voy a regalar —los tres en la mesa estaban estupefactos ante tanta amabilidad de parte de el—. Eres mi acompañante, no puedes ir vestida con cualquier cosa —la cara de Elena cambió, era de esperarse que todo fuera para su beneficio.

—Recuerda que mañana a las 7 Mason ira a tu habitación a maquillarte y peinarte! —gritó Lexi desde el ascensor mientras Elena y Damon caminaban por el pasillo hasta los cuartos. Elena se detuvo en su puerta y Damon la imito.

—Mañana a las diez te espero en hall —le informó—. No llegues tarde.

—No hace falta en serio —le respondió pero él la miró con una ceja levantada dándole a entender que no había otra opción. Sin despedirse camino hasta su cuarto y entró sin si quiera mirarla.

Al día siguiente como el dijo bajo al hall a las diez en punto, se sentó en la barra que había casi al final y pidió un café, era de esperar que ese día fuera largo. Cuando estaba terminando el café Damon apareció en la barra junto a ella.

—Te dije en el hall —dijo Damon en forma de saludo. Elena se levanto e ignorándolo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Enfadado porque la ignoro la alcanzó y la tomo del brazo con fuerza—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —siseó con furia.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa a vos? ¿Eres bipolar o que? —exclamó haciendo que los que estaban más cerca se dieran vuelta—. Te pones así porque no te espere en el puto hall cuando vos llegaste 10.30, porque no te haces ver de la cabeza, me tenes cansada trato de tener una buena relación y me tratas peor —sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores.

— ¿Donde vas? —gritó Damon al reaccionar. Nunca esperaba que ella se enojara de tal manera, ella siempre era tan centrada, pero aparentemente la canso.

—A mi cuarto, ya no quiero el puto vestido, es mas ni siquiera quiero ir a esa fiesta de mierda, pero lo hago por Giuseppe —respondió furiosa.

—Elena —la llamó cuando casi estaba a su lado—. Lo siento ¿si? Por favor vamos a dar una vuelta y a comprar un vestido —Desde el momento en que le pidió perdón Elena quiso salir corriendo a dar una vuelta con él, pero se hizo rogar un poco más—. Elena, por favor, realmente lo siento mucho, podrías perdonarme, aunque sea por esta vez.

—De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez —respondió al notar que algo de arrepentimiento había en las palabras de él. Ambos salieron del hotel y en auto que Damon había alquilado fueron hasta la zona con mejores negocios de la ciudad. Después de un rato dando vueltas entraron a un local de muy alta clase, iba mirando los vestidos colgados cuando vio uno que la enamoro, el vestido era largo hasta los pies, de color verde oscuro con detalles en gris, cuando Damon vio la cara de Elena supo que había encontrado el vestido indicado.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó acercándose a ella, mirando el vestido que la joven sostenía en sus manos—. Es muy lindo.

—Si, es hermoso, pero sale muy caro —comentó, cuando vio el precio de ese vestido se había desilusionado por completo.

—Deberías probártelo —le insistió Damon. Sin pelear se dirigió a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse. Damon estaba sentado esperándola cuando un celular desde dentro del bolso de la chica comenzó a sonar—. Hola —dijo atendiendo el teléfono luego de un par de tonos.

— ¿Quien habla? —preguntó una voz de hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Damon, ¿vos quien sos? —no sabía porque razón, pero estaba molesto de que un hombre llamara a Elena.

—Soy Matt, ¿esta Elena? —respondió el joven mientras Damon cada vez sentía esa extraña sensación, más y más fuerte.

—Si ya te comunico —contestó mientras se acercaba a los cambiadores. Cuando estuvo junto a esto, toco la puerta y espero que Elena se asomara—. Tu teléfono, un tal Mutt algo así —le informó, ella frunció el ceño al no comprender de quien hablaba, pero de todas maneras estiro la mano para tomar el celular, mientras esto pasaba Damon pudo entre ver a Elena a medio vestir, sin remera y el pantalón desabrochado, se veía para él jodidamente sensual. No se dio cuenta en que momento pero Elena había vuelto a cerrar la puerta del probador pero de todas maneras podía escuchar como hablaba amistosamente con aquel chico.

Esto estaba mal, pensó caminando a la salida, no podía estar sintiendo celos porque un chico la llamara, no tenía que importarle, si la idea era no enamorarse de ella y allí fue cuando mirando por la vidriera hacia adentro, viéndola salir del cambiador con el vestido puesto que le quedaba perfecto, buscándolo con la mirada se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, se había enamorado de Elena, por mucho que había intentado no hacerlo.

Después que Damon recobro el aire luego de haber tenido la epifanía sobre el amor que sentía hacia Elena, volvió a entrar al local, justo cuando Elena salia de los cambiadores con su ropa y el vestido en la mano, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, le había querido mostrar como le quedaba el vestido y él había desaparecido, seguro a buscar alguna mujer para divertirse, sinceramente le molestaba que fuera así, que no respetara ninguna mujer y menos que a todo a ella.

— ¿Donde estabas? —preguntó dejando entre ver en su voz que estaba enojada. Damon sonrió de lado y tomo el vestido de las manos de la chica.

—Salía a tomar aire —respondió restándole importancia—. ¿Y te gusto? —continuó hablando con toda normalidad. Ella asintió mirándolo al chico a punto de recordarle lo caro que era la prenda, pero Damon se voltio y comenzó a caminar hasta la caja.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó intrigada. Damon se detuvo junto a una mujer que tomo el vestido y comenzó a doblarlo y meterlo en una bolsa.

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado. Elena levanto la ceja y cruzo los brazos.

—Es un vestido muy caro —comentó, pero a Damon parecía no importarle porque mientras ella le hablaba entregaba la tarjeta de crédito a la mujer para que les cobrara—. No puedo devolverte tanta plata.

—Ya basta —dijo dándose vuelta—. Dije que te lo regalaba, no me tienes que devolver nada —exclamó un poco molesto.

—Merci —dijo la mujer dándole la tarjeta a Damon—. Miss —continuó para llamar la atención de Elena para darle la bolsa.

Luego de eso, Damon la hizo comprarse un par de zapatos que combinaran con el vestido y sin decirle nada compro un collar que combinara con todo el conjunto. Cerca de la una llegaron al hotel y lo primero que fue a hacer Elena fue comer, eso era una de las cosas que a Damon le encantaban de ella, era tan simple y le importaba tan poco lo que los demás pensaran de su persona.

A las siete la puerta de el cuarto Elena sonó y cuando abrió se encontró con quien supuso era Mason un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era un muchacho apuesto, pero por lo que le había contado Lexi, este tenía el mismo gusto que ellas y al verlo pensó que era un desperdicio que semejante bombón fuera homosexual.

—Hola corazón —saludo con exageración Mason dándole dos besos a Elena, uno por mejilla. Esta sonrió dejándolo pasar, el joven dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y la miró—. Ve a ponerte el vestido y arriba te pones la bata.

Ella asintió y momentos después volvió vestida como él le había indicado. Se sentó en la silla que le ofreció y comenzó a prepararla para la fiesta. Mason le contó a la joven que hace mucho que había conocido a Lexi y que siempre que ella tenía algún evento importante si estaba cerca él era quien la preparaba, además le contó que el maquillaba y peinaba a muchos famosos.

—Tienes toda la suerte del mundo de ir a esa fiesta con el bombonaso de Damon Salvatore —comentó por décima vez en el rato que llevaban juntos. En respuesta Elena, como las veces anteriores se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia—. Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no te parece el hombre mas sexy del mundo? —preguntó indignado de que ella fuera indiferente a Damon.

—Es un hombre muy atractivo, si —admitió al fin, haciendo de que Mason saltara de alegría dando unas palmadas—. Pero es una idiota y no nos llevamos muy bien —agregó pensando en todas las cosas que él le había echo o dicho desde que se conocieron.

—Seguro te hace esas cosas porque gusta de vos —comentó pensativo mientras se apoyaba el mango del peine en el mentón.

— ¿Qué tiene diez años? —exclamó Elena riendo haciendo que su acompañante largara una carcajada.

—Créeme se muere por vos y cuando te vea hoy va a querer comerte —chillo haciéndola negar con la cabeza, sabía que con el joven terminarían siendo buenos amigos.

—Con todas las modelos perfectas que va a haber esta noche dudo que repare en mi —comentó Elena sabiendo que era de esperar de Damon, estaba 100% segura que cuando llegara y viera una mujer que le llamara la atención se iría de caza dejándola sola.

—No corazón, esas chicas no son perfectas, están muy lejos de eso, son bacías —explico tomándola de los brazos— tu en cambio tienes buen cuerpo, eres muy hermosa e inteligente, eres real y auténtica eso es lo más importante de todo! —ambos se miraron a través del espejo y sonrieron, Mason si sabía como levantar el autoestima, pensó la joven—. Vas a ver que termino teniendo razón, siempre la tengo —agregó al final provocando que Elena riera a carcajada limpia.

Después de un rato más Mason sonrió victorioso y se corrió para que la joven pudiera levantarse, Elena al hacerlo se miró directamente al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, el muchacho era un genio, al verse maquillada y peinada de esa manera se sentía hermosa, se sentía como una estrella de cine o una de esas modelos que hace unos momentos creía que jamás podría alcanzar.

Mientras tanto en hall de entrada de el hotel Damon charlaba con su hermano animadamente esperando a sus respectivas parejas para esa noche, la primera en baja con un vestido negro muy provocativo fue Lexi, el traje que esta llevaba era ajustado al cuerpo, largo hasta los pies, tenía un marcado escote y un tajo que dejaba entre ver gran parte de la pierna.

—Estas muy hermosa —dijo Stefan a su novia cuando llegó a su lado besándola dulcemente en los labios. Damon incomodo corrió la vista hacia la escalera y allí fue que la vio. Elena estaba en la parte más alta de la escalera cuando bajo la vista y noto como Damon la miraba.

—Ves, ¿Qué te dije? —comentó Mason pasando junto a ella y bajando rápidamente la escalera para despedirse de Lexi. Elena sonrió y comenzó a bajar la escalera lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Damon que estaba vestido de un elegante smoking negro. Mason la había obligado a bajar el último piso por las escaleras, ya que con eso, según él tendría una excelente entrada.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente cuando estuvo a su lado. Damon no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba realmente sorprendido al verla así, la miró una vez más de cabeza a los pies prestando atención a cada detalle. El vestido de Elena no era tan provocativo como el de su cuñada pero se veía muy sexy con el, era ajustado realzando sus perfectos pechos, en la parte de la cadera se hacía mas ancho y caía así hasta los pies. Los enormes ojos de la joven estaban maquillados con distintos tonos de verde haciendo que su mirada fuera mas profunda y su cabello estaba recogido dejando ver a la vista su esbelto cuello.

—Te ves bien —comentó Damon. Su hermano y cuñado lo miraron reprobatoriamente y Elena bajo la vista desilusionada. Que más podía esperar de él se preguntó mentalmente Elena—. ¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó mirando a los otros, que en respuesta asintieron.

—Estas muy hermosa —le dijo Stefan a la joven castaña cuando llegaron a su lado. Esta le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Lexi y Stefan se miraron entre sí pensando en que Damon se comportaba como un idiota con ella y que Elena no podía esconder que se estaba enamorando de él.

Cada pareja se subió en sus respectivos autos que había contratado para que los llevaran a la fiesta. En el viaje Damon y Elena iban muy callados sumidos en su mundo mirando por la ventana. El joven se giro para mirar a la chica, el no era tonto se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba molesta por algo y seguro era por algo que había dicho él.

—Elena —la llamó con cuidado, casi en un susurro, la aludida se dio vuelta y lo miró esperando que le dijera algo—. Tengo algo para vos, espero que te guste —al escuchar eso frunció el entrecejo expectante, pero cuando Damon le mostró ese algo su expresión cambio, ahora mostraba una total sorpresa ante el elegante collar que Damon le mostraba.

—No puedo aceptar eso —respondió cruzándose de brazos, imaginándose que saldrían una fortuna. Haciendo caso omiso le indico que se girara para luego ponerle el collar acariciando su cuello con suavidad al prender el broche.

Había decidido no discutir y aceptar ponerse el collar, después de la fiesta se lo devolvería. Damon la miró asintiendo pero no comento nada. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la entrada de donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta.

La gente llegaba en lujosas limusinas en elegantes trajes los hombres vestían smokins y las mujeres despampanantes vestidos de fiesta, en su mayoría los vestidos eran largos y todos eran de alta costura. Se miró así misma y se sintió insignificante, recordó lo que le dijo Mason, pero aún no le sirvió, las mujeres en ese lugar eran modelos de cuerpos perfectos.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y Damon bajo para después ayudar a Elena a bajar bajo la mirada de cientos de fotógrafos y periodistas desesperados por sacar una buena foto o conseguir alguna información que valiera la pena. Al ver a Damon todos se desesperaron y comenzaron a llamarlo para preguntar sobre su nueva y tranquila vida en Estados Unidos y todos preguntaron quien era la joven que lo acompañaba. Elena se estaba quedando ciega ante los flashes y las cosas que preguntaban la ponían incomoda, pero Damon sorprendentemente la protegió. La tomo de la mano, dejando que le sacaran una o dos fotos y luego la llevo hasta adentro.

Cuando estuvieron en la seguridad del edificio Damon soltó la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. Elena se quedo estupefacta mirándolo, realmente terminaría creyendo que ese hombre tenía problemas de bipolaridad. Comenzó a caminar tras él pero alguien la detuvo. Era un joven no muy alto de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, con una sonrisa bastante arrogante.

—Je sais pas mademoiselle (no creo conocerla señorita) —dijo tomando la mano de Elena para besarle el dorso de la misma—. si elle est connue, croyez-moi, le reconnaître partout où elle était (si la conociera, créame, la reconocería donde fuese) —comentó artísticamente mientras soltaba la mano de la joven con delicadeza— Je suis Galen Vaughn, accueillier cette partie (Soy Galen Vaughn, el anfitrión de esta fiesta)

—Je suis Elena Gilbert —se presentó sonriente.

—Elena est un plaisir —contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Elena pensaba que era un joven muy atractivo pero parecía ser más arrogante que cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

—Le plaisir est pour moi (El placer es mío) —respondió el joven le sonreía a la chica constantemente aun así sin saber quien era ella realmente.

—Elena —la llama Damon desde la espalda del joven con que estaba hablando.

—Damon Salvatore —exclamó mientras se daba vuelta.

—Galen —contestó torciendo la cabeza, demostrando lo poco que soportaba a ese hombre.

—Connaître cette beauté? (¿Conoces a esta belleza?) —le preguntó señalando a Elena la cara de Damon se transformo si no hubiera sido porque la joven se percato hubiera saltado sobre él.

— Est mon meilleur compagnon et mon père (Es mi acompañante y la mejor empleada de mi padre) —siseó tomando a Elena de la cintura llevándosela hasta la mesa en la que estaba su hermano y cuñada.

—Eso no estuvo bien, él estaba siendo amable con migo —le dijo enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

—El solo te quería llevar a la cama —respondió sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Por lo menos quiere hacerlo con migo y no es un cobarde como otros —pensó Elena, pero cuando miró a Damon que la miraba directamente se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Sin pensarlo se fue hasta la barra a tomar cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol.

Se sentía una idiota no podía creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta y frente a él. Ahora pensaría que quería acostarse con él, momento ella si quería algo con él y fue en ese momento que se percato que Damon le gustaba mas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—S 'il vous plaît me donner une vodka —pidió al barman que asintió para momentos después darle lo que ella le había pedido. Se había sentado en una banqueta alta y se detuvo a mirar el lugar y como estaba decorado. La barra ocupaba casi toda la pared de la derecha de la entrada, a la izquierda estaban los baños, había una escalera y junto a esta un pequeño escenario y en la pared del fondo había series de ventanas que daban a un pequeño balcón.

—Tu eres la acompañante da Damon —escuchó que una voz de mujer muy nasal. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mujer rubia de ojos celestes con un vestido rojo con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación mostrando un par de pechos echos. Elena la miró de arriba abajo era muy delgada y era una mujer muy bonita aunque se notaba que su nariz estaba operada. Y las otras tres mujeres que aparecieron rodeándola eran iguales, las tres con vestidos muy escotados y narices y pechos echos—. Te hice una pregunta exigó que me respondas —ordenó moviéndose exageradamente Elena levantó la ceja sin poder creerlo que escuchaba.

—Si soy la acompañante de Damon —respondió resignada, estaba segura que ella le había afirmado no preguntado.

—Poslushen (Es obediente) —comento une de las modelos que era pelirroja. Elena la miró hablo en ruso, pudo distinguirlo con facilidad, lo reconoció y sonrió con maldad. Servía de algo saber tantos idiomas.

—Mozhey bit (quizás) —respondió en el mismo idioma dejándolas sorprendidas. La que primero le había hablado se acerco un poco mas a ella enfrentándola.

—Crees que por hablar varios idiomas eres inteligente —Elena se levanto sonriendo con maldad.

—Claro que no, no creo en ser mas inteligente estoy segura que lo soy, por lo menos más que vos —las cuatro mujeres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no podían creer que esa chiquilla se animara a responderles así.

—Sabes te crees mucho por tener un título universitario, pero esa ropa que llevas puesta seguro es usada —comentó una de las que estaban mas atrás. Elena la miró deseando pegarle o algo así, pero ella era mejor que esas.

— ¿O a caso te lo regalo Damon, en pago del sexo que tuvieron ? —preguntó la pelirroja. La joven bajo la cabeza, esperaba que Damon no le regalara el vestido esperando que se acostara con él, sabía que era un mujeriego pero nunca había visto que le regalara nada a ninguna de sus conquistas.

—Uh pobresita —dijo en burla la rubia—, se cree que él la quiere —Elena levantó la cabeza, ya no soportaba más a estas idiotas.

— ¿Y vos crees que te quiere a vos? —respondió— yo solo soy empleada de su padre, no me interesa —cuando termino de decir eso se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta el balcón.

Estaba parada en la baranda del balcón mirando el paisaje con un poco de tristeza. Ella no tenía porque soportar esas cosas y menos de unas idiotas que pensaban que Damon estaba enamoradas de ella y apostaba lo que fuese que la rubia tenida no era la única con la que se había acostado y eso por dentro le molestaba bastante.

Damon había visto como esas mujeres hablaban con Elena, las recordaba a las cuatro, había estado con todas, pero con la rubia que mas hablaba era con las que mas veces había estado. A diferencia de lo que hubiera echo tiempo atrás se hubiera metido, para terminar con alguna en la cama, pero en ese momento a la única que quería llevar a la cama era a esa castaña de ojos marrones que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero no solo quería llevarla a la cama y nada más, quería tenerla para él el resto de su vida.

Mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas pudo ver el cambio de la cara de Elena y momentos después vio como se iba casi corriendo hasta el balcón. Comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, después de un rato en que todo el mundo lo paraba para saludarlo llego hasta donde estaba ella. Estaba de espaldas a él mirando por el balcón. Vio como se estremecía por el frío y sin pensarlo se quito el saco del traje y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Elena se dio la vuelta sorprendida y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió. Y él sin pensarlo la beso.

* * *

><p>Hola, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, saludos.<p>

Emi :)


End file.
